


A journey into the past

by JacobPhoenix34



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobPhoenix34/pseuds/JacobPhoenix34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A demon's attack leaves Andrew and Buffy stranded in the 60's (Warning: Andrew/Buffy pairing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the Buffy series or any other series that I will put into this story.

 

Chapter 1

 

Andrew moaned as the spell hit him and he also saw Buffy being hit by the demon’s magic as well, he heard screaming and suddenly darkness. 

The darkness seemed to go on forever; a huge and empty void, silent though he felt like he heard something in the background. 

As he fell through the shadow, Andrew moaned in agony as he saw a flash of light and heard a massive and ancient voice say: 

Little storyteller, so far away from your time and place, do not worry for I am watchful of you and the golden slayer, be well in your new home and forge your destiny anew. 

Andrew’s eyes opened up to the harsh light of day, he heard a moaning beside him and saw Buffy moaning in pain, a gash in her head. He panicked as he got over to her and gently shook her awake. 

“No mom,” Buffy moaned, “Two more damned hours.” 

“Buffy, wake up,” Andrew said quietly. 

She woke up and said, “Where are the others Andrew? Are we the only ones who survived?” 

“You stay here,” Andrew said, “I’m going to look around, alright?”

“Yeah,” she moaned as she tried to shake her head clear. 

Andrew walked out of the place where they had landed and saw really old cars drive by and he wondered at first is there was a car show going on, until he saw something that freaked him out; the newspaper said: March fourteenth, 1960.

He backed away in fear and accidentally crushed a bug; he jumped up in fright and wondered if he just caused Xander Harris to never be born? What was he going to tell Buffy?

Andrew got back to the Alley and saw Buffy looking a bit better and muttered, “Thank god for slayer healing.”

 

Buffy was holding her cell phone, trying to get a signal and saw Andrew come out holding a newspaper he had picked up from the garbage, she smiled and said, “You find out when we where we are?” 

“Yeah,” Andrew said, “And it’s not where, it’s when.” 

“Andrew,” Buffy said, “Don’t joke with me right now; I’m not in the mood.” 

He handed her the newspaper and she froze as she read it, she looked at Andrew, whose eyes were wide with fear, “Oh god,” Buffy groaned, “It’s like something out of Xander’s comic book collection.” 

Andrew nodded and Buffy sighed, “Maybe Willow can magic us back?”

“Maybe,” Andrew said, “But the thing is will she try? For all intents and purposes you got hit first and it looked like you were vaporized, probably the same thing with me too.” 

Buffy sighed as Andrew pulled her up and he said cheerfully, “Maybe we can find a witch or wizard here.” 

“Where are we anyways Andrew?” Buffy asked, “Are we at least still in the USA?”

“Yeah,” Andrew said, “We’re in Baltimore, I looked at the name.” 

They both sighed with frustration, Andrew smiled softly and said, “Buffy, let me take care of you here, I can probably get a job for myself.” 

“No,” Buffy said, “This girl is liberated; I don’t need someone to support me.”

“Here you do,” Andrew said, “This is the early sixties; the woman’s equality movement is still in its infancy.” 

“Damn it!!” Buffy said angrily as she clutched her head and muttered, “Headaches, I hate them.” 

Andrew quickly went to tend her wound and said, “Buffy, you have to be careful here, I don’t want you getting hurt, alright?”

“Thanks Andrew,” Buffy said, “I guess the first thing to do is get a place to stay.” 

“Yeah,” Andrew said as he took her hand and said, “Let’s go find a place to live.” 

As they moved through the streets Andrew was checking out places that had room and board or at least rentals. 

Buffy was red in the face from how people were staring at her, she heard one of the men say that she had to be a lesbian by the way she was dressed but that got a nasty scowl from Andrew, who simply shook his head and said, “Don’t pay them any mind Buffy, you look pretty .”

“Thanks,” Buffy said, “But I guess my clothes are a fashion statement right now.” 

“Don’t care what other people think Buffy,” Andrew said, “It’s not like we planned this right now, right?” 

A couple of hours later Andrew nearly whooped for joy as he found a place for rent and it seemed nice, as he cheerfully informed Buffy she gave him a look and said, “How are we going to pay for it? With good feelings?”

“Let me handle that Buffy,” Andrew said as she nearly collapsed again, he picked her up and managed to get her to a hospital. 

She was falling in and out of consciousness when he pushed through the door and screamed, “Someone help me, please!!!” 

A nurse ran up and said, “I’ll help sweetie, who is she?” 

Andrew froze, no one had the name Buffy in this time period and he would still have to take care of the bills, he froze again and said, “She’s my wife; her name’s Lynn Wells,” he prayed that she didn’t kill him for this. 

“Okay, let me take your wife Mr Wells,” the nurse said kindly as they put Buffy on a stretcher 

“Please,” Andrew said, “Take care of her; I think she has a concussion.” 

A doctor walked past him and did his own examination and nodded in agreement, “He’s right, good call young man.” 

“Thank you,” Andrew said, “I just know symptoms, please help her.” 

The Doctor smiled kindly and said, “We will of course, how do you intend to pay for this?”

Andrew froze, ‘Pay?’ He looked at the doctor and said, “We don’t have any money, we kinda eloped and I spent all of my money on this trip.” 

“Ah,” the Doctor said kindly, “Don’t worry, we shall discuss it later.” 

“Thank you,” Andrew said gratefully. 

Andrew sat in the reception room waiting for any news about Buffy, he was worried; she looked bad and he didn’t know if the wound was that serious, he sat waiting when the Doctor came out smiling and said, “Your wife is going to be fine Mr Wells.” 

“Thank god,” Andrew said, “Can I see her?”

“Don’t see why not,” the Doctor said as Andrew dashed into the room where they were keeping Buffy and saw her lying in bed. 

Andrew decided to spend the night by her side to make sure she was alright, he got permission from the doctor who looked aghast that they had no were else to go and watched him sleep next to his wife. He chuckled softly; maybe he could help the two of them out. 

Buffy woke up two days later and saw Andrew snoring on a couch next to her, she shook her head and tried to remember what had happened: there was the demon of course and Andrew trying to take the hit for her but both of them being caught up in the blast and, oh yeah; they were in the sixties and why was she in a hospital?

She coughed slightly to wake him up and Andrew got up, she looked surprised as he looked unshaven, his normally neat spiky blond hair was in a mess and he looked happy. 

“Thank god,” Andrew groaned, “You’re up.” 

“What happened Andrew?” Buffy said, “I mean we were walking somewhere and this, what happened?”

“You collapsed,” Andrew said, “I carried you to the hospital and got you fixed and, please don’t kill me but I told them we were married so I could stay next to you so you wouldn't wake up in a strange place, alone.” 

“And they believed that?” Buffy said surprised, “Cool, just don’t expect me to cook or clean.” 

Andrew laughed and said, “I’m just glad you’re awake, the doctor who’s been taking care of you basically told me that we’ll be able to live at a place he suggested for us, and he even found me a well paying job.” 

“No way!!” Buffy said, “How’d that happen?”

“Maybe we got something looking out for us Buffy,” Andrew said, “I’m not questioning the luck we have right now.” 

Buffy sighed and said, “Come on Darling, escort me to our love nest,” and began to laugh as Andrew smiled at her and took her hand. 

As they walked out towards the exit the doctor came out and said, “You kids need a ride, right?” 

“Yes sir,” Andrew said quietly as the Doctor led them to a car in the parking lot. 

Buffy looked at him with a bit of suspicion, “Why are you being so nice?”

He smiled and said, “Because you guys are just starting out your lives together and you need something to help you get on your feet, right? What kind of man would I be if I ignored two people in need?”

“I suppose,” Buffy said softly, still not believing that someone could be this nice.

As they stopped at the house the Doctor walked to the front door and said, “This was my mother’s house, it’s not much but it’ll help you kids on your first house.” 

He let them in and Buffy looked at the small warm kitchen and was filled with a sense of happiness and contentment, the Doctor smiled and said, “My mother was a good woman, she’d have insisted that her house be used like this to help another family start out.” 

Buffy nodded and said, “We can’t pay you rent or anything you know that, right?”

“I don’t care,” he replied, “This place needs some love again and, just so you know dear lady, my name is Jeremiah, my wife and I live down the road.” 

Buffy nodded as Andrew walked upstairs and they heard the doctor leave, Buffy walked upstairs and sat on the bed next to him and said, “He’s just letting us have the place like that?” 

“Yeah,” Andrew said, “He seems so generous; I’m just waiting for the other shoe to drop.” 

“It won’t drop yet Andrew,” Buffy said, “Is it true? He’s going to help you find a job?” 

Andrew lay back on the bed and said, “Yeah, he is going to help me find a job.” 

Buffy nodded, tears in her eyes and Andrew went up and said, “What’s wrong? Do you want me to leave you alone for a bit?” 

“No,” Buffy said, “Please stay with me Andrew, it’s like this; we’re so far away from our friends, I mean Willow should’ve had us back with them by now. I’m never going to see Dawn again.” 

Andrew looked for some tissues and handed her some and said, “You go ahead and cry, no one’s forcing you to be happy. Come on, I can be strong for both of us tonight.”

 

The first few days were hard for them; Buffy was despondent from not seeing Giles or Dawn again but Andrew was doing his best at the job Jeremiah had gotten for him. He came home one night to see Buffy trying to cook some chicken, “Oh god, no,” Buffy said, “Don’t burn like that!!” as she held the blackened chicken. 

Andrew smiled softly and said, “It’s alright Buffy,” as he cut the blackened parts off and began to help her cook the chicken. 

Buffy smiled slightly and said, “I was tired of moping around and I wanted to do something nice for you, I mean you’ve put up with me being this despondent.” 

“It’s alright Buffy,” Andrew said again as he put the pieces into a frying pan and began to cook them, he began to put some salt and some pepper into the meat as it whitened and walked over and pulled a loaf of bread out, he frowned, he liked the whole wheat better, as he put the cooked chicken pieces on the bread, Buffy smiled softly at him. 

“You know,” Buffy said, “You’re pretty domestic, right?”

“Yeah,” Andrew said, “Warren used to say that about me,” and shook his head as he handed her a plate with a couple of sandwiches. 

“Were you two involved?” Buffy asked, “I mean I always got that vibe from you.”

“Yes,” Andrew said, “We were involved but it was a bad choice on my part.” 

“So, you are gay?” Buffy said. 

“No,” Andrew said, “I’m Bi, I just happen to like men a bit more than girls but there are some women who are special.” 

Buffy smiled softly and they began to talk for the first time it seemed to both of them; Buffy found out more about Andrew’s home life and how he knew to cook and Andrew learned more about her past other than what the rest of the Scoobies told him. 

“So,” Buffy said, “Spill, why did you tell the staff at the hospital that you were my husband?” 

Andrew sat back and said, “Because since I actually met you you’ve always been the strong one, the one everyone turns too when they had a problem and I thought maybe I could be strong for you so you can have a normal life while we’re here.” 

“Thanks,” Buffy said softly as Andrew smiled at her and took her empty dishes and began to clean them. 

“No need to thank me Buffy, I’m going to make sure that you can have a normal life here,” Andrew said, “You deserve that at least.”

 

A couple of months later Buffy woke up and walked downstairs in one of the old nightgowns she had found and saw Andrew sleeping on the couch. She frowned; it didn’t seem right that he was giving up so much for her; he was working hard at his job and even helping her cook dinner at night. 

She sat down next to him, gently shook him awake and said, “Andrew, wake up.” 

“Hmm, not time for work yet,” Andrew muttered softly, “Go back to sleep Buffy.” 

Buffy shook him again and he woke up looking a bit more alert now and said, “What’s wrong?” 

“Umm, nothing, why don’t you use the bed?” Buffy asked, “I mean this couch is old and…”

“No Buffy,” Andrew said, “You’ve done enough, you deserve some alone time.” 

“I don’t want to be alone,” Buffy said, “Not anymore.” 

Andrew looked at her puzzled and said, “What do you mean?” 

“I’m strong,” Buffy said, “Independent and for the last couple of weeks I’ve had you waiting on me when you get home, it’s not right goddamn it.” 

“So what do you want to do?” Andrew asked, “I mean we could technically interfere with the timeline but I can tell you that never ends well for people.” 

“No,” Buffy laughed, “No interfering with the timeline, I like my timeline as it is.” 

Andrew smiled sleepily at her and Buffy shook her head and said, “You’ve treated me better than almost anyone has treated me.” 

“So,” Andrew said, “You deserve it at least, I think.” 

Buffy didn’t look away and said, “Do you think it could work for us to be here? I mean I’m actually happy.” 

“It could,” Andrew said, “I mean it’s kind of odd that they haven’t found us yet.” 

“Maybe they’re dead?” Buffy said, “Or they gave up.” 

“No,” Andrew said, “They wouldn’t have given up on you.” 

Buffy smiled softly and said, “Thank you for being strong, for both of us.” 

Andrew smiled and said, “Go back to sleep Buffy, you need some rest.” 

“Yeah,” Buffy said softly and heard him snore softly; she walked upstairs and wondered if she was being selfish for wanting this to last forever. She looked at Andrew sleeping on the couch, she picked him up and carried him upstairs and put him in the bedroom and kissed him on the cheek softly and got into bed next to him. 

 

The next morning Andrew woke up and shook his head and saw that he was in bed with Buffy, he turned red in the face and muttered, “What happened?”

 

TBC

 

A/N: For all of you interested this will be an Andrew/Buffy pairing.

 

Poll question: Should the Scooby gang come and try to “save” them? If so, what would their reactions be, on both sides? Should they interfere in past events or should they just enjoy the ride?

 

Please rate and review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter and I also do not own the Charmed series.

 

Timeline: Very pre-Charmed series.

 

Chapter 2

 

Andrew was red in the face from what was happening; he was in bed with Buffy!! Did he sleep walk again? “Oh god,” he moaned, “Not that! She’s going to kill me and turn my ribs into a decorative ornament for the tasteful table in the living room.” 

He tried to get away slowly when Buffy shook her head and said, “Andrew, you’ve been sleeping on the couch for two months, it’s time for you to be on the bed.” 

“I gotta get to work,” Andrew said as he gently untangled himself from her and got off the bed. 

Buffy sighed as Andrew ran to the bathroom, ‘He was so nervous it was kind of cute actually.’ 

Andrew was in the shower trying to think of unsexy things and it wasn’t working, Buffy and Anya were like the only girls that ever attracted him like ever, not that he was going to tell her that. He looked in the mirror and muttered, “Yep, still a comic book geek.” 

As he walked out Buffy looked at him and said, “Am I really that unpleasant to wake up next to?”

“No,” Andrew said, “God no; you’re beautiful, smart and everything I personally think a man should fall on their knees and thank god that they were born as men.” 

Buffy looked at Andrew and said, “I picked you up and put you in bed with me, I didn’t think it was fair that you slept on the couch all the time.”

“But anyways Andrew,” Buffy said, “You got work, right?” 

Andrew put on his clothes and Buffy watched him run out the door like he was spooked and she did think that looked kind of cute.

 

Jeremiah saw Andrew run past him and shook his head, ‘The kid was nervous and jumpy, he never seemed to hit bugs and he would say something and suddenly stop, he didn’t seem bad, so I won’t press him.’

 

As Andrew worked Buffy turned on the TV they had been given and sighed, ‘There were like five channels and there was nothing good on them,’ she sighed as she decided to go the grocery store to pick up some food. 

She walked out and smiled, the area of the city she was in was pleasant, beautiful almost. She sighed at the stupid dress she was wearing and muttered, “Maybe I could make pants as a fashion statement for young women.” 

‘God, stupid era of the dress,’ she groaned, ‘And an even dumber era of the high heel.’ She walked into the grocery store and grabbed a cart and began to look around, ‘First,’ she thought, ‘Olive oil, Andrew refused to use butter; he kept saying that it was a heart attack waiting to happen.’ 

“Hey Lynn,” Buffy heard someone call her, Buffy looked around and saw Jeremiah’s wife, Rose and smiled. 

Rose walked up to her and said, “Lynn, how are things going?”

“Good,” Buffy said, “I want to do something nice for Andrew as he’s been working so hard so I wanted to surprise him with a cake or something nice.” 

“Oh,” Rose said, “Nothing says surprise like a pot roast.” 

Buffy muttered, “Great,” as Rose and her went to the deli and Rose got a nice big pot roast and Buffy smiled, ‘If this was like the shrimp I tried to cook, the fire from this would light up the night.’ 

Rose looked at Buffy’s expression and laughed a bit and said, “It’s alright, I’ll help you.” 

“Thank god,” Buffy smiled and said, “Thank you Rose.” 

“I’ll be there by this afternoon to help you cook it,” Rose said with a wink and walked out the store. 

Buffy looked grateful and began to finish her shopping; she looked with a grimace, ‘Haven’t these people heard of the words; low fat or low sodium?’ As she looked at a package. She learned pretty early on that Andrew despised pre-packaged foods as she bought a big box of elbow macaroni, cheese and tomatoes, maybe she could convince him to cook pasta sometime again.

That afternoon Buffy and Rose were working on cooking the roast Buffy listened to Rose say what a good man Andrew was and how she was one of the luckiest women in the neighbourhood because, from what everyone could see, Andrew was a gentle and caring man. 

“Yeah,” Buffy said softly, “He cares about me so much and works so hard to help me.” 

“Alright,” Rose said, “The pot roast should be ready in about a couple of hours so you just sit back and relax.” 

“Thank you Rose,” Buffy said, “I’m still trying to get the whole domestic thing down.”

“It’s alright, if you need any more lessons in how to cook, just visit me Lynn,” Rose said with a smile and walked out. 

Buffy sighed as she got up and took those damned high heels off, she rubbed her feet and winced, ‘Definitely time to invent comfortable fashion!’ she looked at the clock and smiled softly; her "husband" was going to be home soon. 

She was looking at some of the old books in the living room when she heard the door open and Andrew announce that he was home, she walked towards the kitchen and saw Andrew holding a bunch of flowers. 

“What are these for?” Buffy asked confused. 

“You,” Andrew said in a clipped voice as he smelled the air and said, “Do I smell beef?” 

“Yeah, Rose helped me cook a pot roast,” Buffy said, “And she told me that she’d help me learn to cook.” 

“I’ll teach you how to cook,” Andrew said with conviction. 

“You do enough for me Andrew,” Buffy said as Andrew took his jacket off and noticed, with a frown, some comic books and said, “What are these?”

“Things that I’m going to read once and seal away in a vault,” Andrew said with a grin, “These issues are worth tens of thousands of dollars in our time.” 

Buffy looked at him and shook her head and said, “Cool Andrew.” 

She took the flowers and smelled them; she sat down and said, “Andrew, I got some questions for you.” 

“Okay,” Andrew said as he began to set some plates, “What are they?”

“You’re really bi, right?” Buffy said. 

“Yeah,” Andrew said, “I love both men and women though truthfully, there are only two women I was ever attracted to and I’m going to be honest, one of them was Anya.”

Buffy froze and laughed, “Like Xander’s Anya? Oh god, what was attractive about her?”

“Her attitude,” Andrew said, “She came off greedy and obnoxious but it’s like she was afraid of so many things: homelessness, being poor but she had good points too: she was honest and I personally liked her taste in men.”

“So you had a crush on Xander?” Buffy said with a little grin. 

“God, yes,” Andrew said as he started to make a salad for them to have with the roast, “But it quickly faded; now he’s more of a friend.”

Buffy looked at Andrew and said, “Who was the other woman you’re attracted too?”

Andrew looked at her and said, “Honestly? You.” 

She smiled at him and said, “Me? I was the girl who threatened to kill you.” 

“Yeah, for good reasons,” Andrew said, “But that’s in the past, I mean the future, I guess?” 

“So you don’t hate me, do you?” Buffy said hopefully. 

“Nope,” Andrew said, “I don’t hate you, I mean I doubt I hate anyone anymore, trust me, I wasn’t pleased when Willow killed Warren, I understand why she did it but it doesn’t mean I liked it.” 

“God, you really cared about him didn’t you Andrew? Buffy said, “I mean he was an asshole.” 

“Yeah, he was but a boy doesn’t forget his first crush,” Andrew said almost wistfully. 

Buffy smiled and said, “Let me tell you about Angel; one day looking back at it, I should never have fallen in love with him, it ended up hurting me.” 

“You can’t help who you fall in love with,” Andrew said, “We both made mistakes in our love lives and it’d be pretty poor of us to go around rubbing salt into old wounds.” 

Andrew sat down next to her and said “Now Buffy, I don’t want you to have to sit around doing nothing while I’m working.”

“Like what should I do Andrew?” Buffy said, “Get a job? You and Jonathon saw me at work, right?”

“Yeah, that was because we fucked you up with magic and technology,” Andrew said, “You might have worked out without our meddling.” 

“But no,” Andrew said, “I want you to go to school, I can support you and I promise you; whatever you want to do I’ll help you.” 

“Really?” Buffy said almost hopeful. 

Andrew placed his hand on her knee and nodded and Buffy hugged him and smiled. 

As Andrew got up to check the roast Buffy looked at him oddly, he was geeky but he was cute in his own little way. He was in fact the anti Angel: he was happy, cheerful and he did things without complaining. 

She muttered, “Gods above, I think I’m falling for him.”

“What was that?” Andrew asked, “I didn’t quite hear you.” 

Buffy blushed and said, “Nothing Andrew.” 

He smiled again, he pulled out the roast and began to cut it up and Buffy said, “You know Rose was saying something about me being a lucky woman because I have such a tender and gentle husband, some of the other women are giving you the eye.”

Andrew visibly shuddered and said, “They can keep their claws off me, thank you very much.” 

“Hmm,” Buffy said, “The roast is good Andrew, I really should thank Rose for making it.” 

“Yeah,” Andrew said, “But you know I have an idea where we can look for a way home, if you’re interested that is?” 

“Where Andrew?” Buffy asked, “Not that I’m eager to get home, the people here are nice, friendly and are eager to help.”

“It’s something I heard Mr Giles talk about,” Andrew said, “The Witches of the Warren line, I’m not sure what they are called right now but he was interested in making them into allies, they’re supposedly fairly powerful.” 

“Hmm, where are they Andrew?” Buffy said, “And would they help us?”

“They supposedly help people all the time,” Andrew said with a smile, “It wouldn’t be the same group Giles was sending Xander to make an alliance with but possibly a grandmother or mother and they live in San Francisco.” 

“Hmm,” Buffy said, “San Fran? I could totally get with that scene.” 

“Plus I need their help with a spell I need to cast on you Buffy,” Andrew said. 

“What kind of spell Andrew?” Buffy said a bit puzzled and suspicious. 

“I want to suppress the Slayer essence in you,” Andrew said, “It won’t get rid of your abilities but I’m not letting the Watchers of this era anywhere near you, I know what they were like and they’d turn you into a soldier again.”

Buffy looked at him and Andrew said, “I’m going to make sure that whatever you do, it’s your choice.” 

“There any other choices,” Buffy asked, “I mean I love the fact your thinking but what if these witches think we’re nuts?” 

“Have them do a spell on us,” Andrew said, “Their magic should tell that we are telling the truth.”

“Hmm,” Buffy said, “Still not sure if I want to go back yet.” 

“You don’t have to come with me,” Andrew said, “If you want, I can go by myself.” 

No Buffy said we’ll go together but how are we going to get there magically fly?

“I was a warlock,” Andrew said, “And there are some things you don’t forget; one of the first spells Tucker taught me was how to teleport but I’ll be honest, I haven’t used my magic in years so it might not work well. Maybe if I was alone then yeah, sure, totally magic myself there.” 

Buffy sighed, “Andrew, we can take the bus, it’s going to be miserable but its safe and if you’re out of practice then I’d rather not be looking down a volcano.” 

Andrew smiled, “I already planned to take some time off work for that, I was telling my boss that me and my wife needed a honeymoon, he made some crude comments about you and me and said he expects you pregnant by the end of the month, he’s a bit odd.” 

“Oh god!!” Buffy laughed, “Me a mother? Can you imagine that?” 

“I think you did your best with Dawn,” Andrew said with a smile. 

“Yeah, well it helps that she was nearly grown up by the time mom died,” Buffy said sadly.

Andrew looked at her and sat next to her and whispered, “It’s alright, I promise you; I’ll make sure you’ll see her again.” 

Buffy sobbed a bit and let Andrew comfort her, “Don’t worry, I’m here with you.”

“Thanks,” Buffy said, “So when do you want to leave?” 

“I already made the plans Buffy,” Andrew said, “I didn’t want to worry you with details, Jeremiah said he’d look after the place while we’re gone on our honeymoon and we’re going to leave tomorrow night.”

As they prepared for bed Buffy looked at Andrew and said, “Can you sleep in the bed with me again? I feel better if you weren’t on that nasty old couch.” 

“Sure, I’ll be your teddy bear tonight,” Andrew said, “Just don’t hug too tight, I’m still pretty breakable.” 

Buffy laughed and they both went to sleep soundly, Buffy felt content; she was happy here in this house and it’s aura of love and family, it reminded her of happier times when her parents were still together. 

The next morning Buffy woke up to find Andrew gone and she panicked for a minute until she heard whistling downstairs and saw him flipping pancakes in frying pan, Andrew gestured towards her and said, “I made yours already.” 

She began to eat and began to moan, ‘These were good, really good,” and said, “So, when do we want to get to the bus?”

“By 8 at least,” Andrew said, “I’m going to start my packing now,” he reached over and said, “Anything you want me to pack for you?”

“Yeah,” Buffy said, “Everything from the future, I don’t want anyone finding them.” 

“Yes dear,” Andrew said and laughed as Buffy tossed an orange at him that missed. 

“Just so you know,” Buffy said, “I deliberately missed.” 

Andrew laughed as he went upstairs and began to pack her things too. 

That night Andrew gave the keys to their home to Jeremiah and said, “We’ll be back, hopefully in a month.” 

“Pay it no mind Andrew, you and Lynn just have fun on your trip and don’t worry,” Jeremiah said, “We’ll keep the place just as you left it.” 

“Thank you Jeremiah,” Andrew said as they left on the cab, going towards the Bus depot.

 

TBC 

 

Poll question: How will the 1960’s Halliwell’s react to two time lost Scoobies? Also any ideas on any other crossovers to put in this story?

 

A/N: I will be slowly building up the Andrew/Buffy relationship.

 

Please rate and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own either the Buffy series or the Charmed series.

 

Chapter 3

 

 

As the bus rolled through the Midwest Andrew allowed Buffy to use him as her pillow, she was moving slightly in her sleep, he wanted to make sure she was protected. He sighed, he missed home too but this was fun, he and Buffy were bonding nicely and he loved this feeling, he stroked her hair slightly as he thought, ‘This was the first quiet time I had in months,’ he was trying to figure out the fight that led them here. 

He remembered the fire, he had seen Buffy engulfed by the fire and he had tried to go put her out and the fire spreading to him and then blackness and in that void he remembered the voice, it seemed ancient and kind. 

As the bus stopped and Andrew saw some of the passengers get off to go have a smoke, he looked down and smiled softly, there was a store and he was going to see about buying some fresh fruit for him and Buffy. 

Buffy felt her pillow moving and attempted to hold him close when Andrew said, “Buffy, it’s alright, I’m just going to get some stuff to drink and eat, do you want something?”

“Yeah,” Buffy mumbled, “Chocolate chip cookies and soda.” 

Andrew frowned a bit and said, “Whatever you want Buffy.” 

“Thanks,” Buffy said as she rested against the window. 

Buffy got up and wondered where Andrew was when he came back holding her soda and cookies, she smiled and said, “Chocolate goodness.” 

“Yep Buffy,” Andrew said holding them up and gave her a bottle. 

“No diet coke huh Andrew?” Buffy said with a grin. 

“Nope,” Andrew said, “Don’t think it’s been invented yet.” 

“How you feeling Buffy?” Andrew asked, “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, just want my living pillow back,” Buffy said with a smile as Andrew sat next to her and she laid her head on his chest, she smiled, “This is nice, I can feel your heart beat.” 

Buffy looked at Andrew and said, “So what made you get over your crush on Xander?”

Andrew smiled and said, “What got me over him? I’m not sure, I don’t suppose I’d kick him out of bed but he needs time to heal.”

“He was broken up about Anya,” Buffy said, “And he still carries the pain.” 

“Xander holds on to the past way too much,” Andrew said with a frown, “I think he could be amazing if he only let go of the past, it’s what Anya would’ve wanted.”

Buffy nodded her agreement and said, “I actually miss them sometimes but they must’ve given up on us, why haven’t they found us?”

“Well,” Andrew said, “You get back to sleep; it’s still a long ways to go as we have at least two days on the bus.” 

Buffy moaned and went back to sleep and Andrew quickly joined her, sleeping soundly. The two days went by slowly and Andrew did his best to cheer up Buffy, he even sang to her couple of times which made her smile but what really made her smile was when they got to California, she looked at him eagerly and said, “I feel like I’m closer to home.”

“Yeah,” Andrew said, “It does feel like we’re almost home.”

As the bus traveled Buffy smiled, she felt closer to home and cuddled against Andrew again, he whispered, “Buffy, we’ll be in San Francisco soon, I promise.”

 

A couple of hours later Andrew saw the bay and gestured towards it, Buffy looked up excitedly, she smiled and said, “Could we go to the beach.” 

Andrew laughed and said, “Sure, we can both check out the men,” only for her to give him a mock glare and laugh with him. 

The bus finally dropped them off at the depot; Andrew looked at the map and said, “Alright, we need to get to Prescott Street Buffy, that’s where Mr Giles said they were.” 

“Well,” Buffy said, “Let’s get there,” as she called a cab down, Andrew walked past her and opened the door for her. 

Andrew looked at the cabbie and said, “1329 Prescott Street please.” 

The guy nodded and drove them up hills and Buffy smiled and said, “Why don’t we move here? It’s nice here, right?”

“And expensive,” Andrew said, “But it’s an idea later on in life.” 

The Cabbie looked at him and said, “Women; can’t live with them, right? Always asking for things.” 

Andrew scowled and said, “Don’t talk about my wife like that ever again!!”

Buffy blushed a bit and the look on Andrew’s face made her blush further, the Cabbie apologized profusely and said, “We should be there soon.” 

“Good,” Andrew said, he looked at Buffy and whispered, “Are you alright?”

“You called me your wife,” Buffy said with a blush and a small smile. 

Andrew turned red and said, “Because that’s our cover. Yeah, that’s it.”

 

At the Manor Penny was busy with something when she got a feeling that something good was coming their way, she called Allen and said, “Prepare the guest room, we got visitors coming.” 

Allen grinned, “Groovy, who are they?”

“Don’t know, it’s like the spirits are happy they’re here,” Penny said with joy in her voice. 

Penny was preparing tea when someone rang the doorbell, she smiled, “They’re here Allen,” she called, “Could you let them in?”

Andrew was at the door waiting along with Buffy when a man with long brown hair answered, he looked at them and said, “Welcome to the Manor,” and let them in. 

“Umm,” Buffy muttered, “What? You don’t even know us, do you?”

“No we don’t,” Penny said, “But I’ve been sensing your man since he came into San Francisco, he’s got power.” 

Allen looked at them and said, “You kids have some good vibes, welcome to our home.” 

“I’m glad to meet you Mrs Halliwell, I’m Andrew Wells and this is Buffy Summers and we need your help please.” 

“I’d like to man but the Elders, they’ve been wanting meet you two,” Penny said, “They’ll be here in a couple of minutes.”

Andrew froze, “Why do they want to see us?” 

“Don’t know but they told me that you were coming here,” Penny said, she looked at them and said, “Sit down and have some tea and relax, you two have really nice auras.” 

Buffy looked at Andrew and said, “They’re hippies, this is going to go so well.”

They were drinking the tea when brilliant blue orbs surrounded them and a bunch of robed men showed up. 

Gideon looked at Andrew and Buffy and said, “Interesting, I can sense the energy from the Hellmouth coming from the boy but not the taint and her, she is the slayer.” 

Another elder looked at them and said, “Time lost? Interesting, it is true.” 

“Yeah,” Andrew said as he got in front of Buffy, “Can you help us get back to our time?”

“No,” Gideon said, “You’re brought here for a reason and even now whatever brought you here protects you from the magical scans being sent backwards throughout time, searching for her; the golden slayer.” 

Buffy moved closer to Andrew and said, “So what’s going to happen?” 

“Well,” Gideon said, “I’ve been informed that you will probably be moving to this city and Mr Wells is a Warlock. 

Andrew gulped and Buffy grasped his hand and glared at Gideon, she wasn’t going to let Andrew get hurt because of his past. Andrew removed his hand and whispered, “It’ll be alright.”

Gideon smiled and said, “Indeed, please sit down as we have much to talk about Mr Wells.”

Andrew sat down next to Buffy and Gideon smiled, “First of all,” he said, “We can’t crack open the barriers between times without extreme difficulty and how you got here is a mystery, even to us.” 

“Umm,” Buffy said, “It was like this; in our time we were fighting some demons and I got hit with this really weird black fire, Andrew was next to me and he tried to extinguish it but it spread to him, after that I’m not sure.”

“I’ll answer that; I was floating in a deep dark void,“ Andrew said, “And I, uhh, heard a voice, it seemed ancient and almost kind.” 

“A voice?” Gideon asked, “Curious, it sounds like you should have died but it stopped it from happening. Could you open your mind? I just want to see your memories.” 

“Alright,” Andrew, “But you should know that we have memory spells cast on us by a coven to make sure our memories can’t be altered, it’s a safety net for us.” 

“I wouldn’t act in such a disturbing manner,” Gideon said as he looked into Andrew’s mind and began look at the memories and looked ill at some of the things he saw but looked past them, he whispered, “All of you so young and to face evil on this level and the First Evil? Your group fought against it?” 

Gideon stopped and nodded, “So you are indeed from the future, I had to admit that we didn’t believe it at first.” 

“How did you notice us?” Buffy asked, “I mean did we disturb some mystical field of some sort when we came here?”

“In way, yes,” Gideon said, “Time travel is hard to do and the chances that you two came to our time through a supposed accident are nothing short of an amazing coincidence and one I don’t believe in, but I’m not sure it’s a bad thing either.” 

“But the problem,” Elder said, “Is that you two have intimate knowledge of your own futures, what if you two decided to alter things for the better?” 

Andrew suddenly looked up at him and said, “Neither Buffy nor I would be stupid enough to do that, I’ve seen so many shows where it goes bad.” 

Gideon raised an eyebrow and held hand up, stopping the Elder who was glaring at Andrew. He looked Andrew and said, “I believe you Mr Wells.” 

“So,” Buffy said, “You can’t just magic us home or something like that?”

“No, I am afraid not,” Gideon said, “And I should mention that magic is not a fix all solution and should never be treated like that.”

“But now,” the Elder said, “We have to find a place for you two, stay here for a little while so we can discuss how we can help you.”

Andrew nodded, “But,” he got up and said, “Don’t make our choices for us, that’s happened way too many times in our lives.” 

“I wouldn’t dare to presume,” Gideon said respectfully 

Penny watched the Elders orb out and said, “They like you but anyways, rest up in the guest room.” 

Andrew lay on the bed Allen had prepared for them; he pulled off his clothes and changed into some fresh clothes. 

Buffy yelled, “Can I look yet?” 

“Yeah, just putting my shirt on,” Andrew said. 

Buffy smiled as she got in and they began to talk about the elders and what they were doing, Buffy didn’t like them as they reminded her a bit of the Powers That Be. 

Andrew looked at her and said, “What about the Powers, maybe the oracles could get us home, if you want that.” 

“No,” Buffy said, “Even if they could, their help always comes at a price.” 

“I kind of like the Elders,” Andrew said, “Gideon doesn’t seem all bad but keep your guard up anyways.” 

They spent a couple of hours talking about where they could go to if things didn’t pan out; Andrew already discounted LA and he’d be damned before they went to Sunnydale, Buffy agreed with him about Sunnydale and LA as the chances that they could interfere with their families was too great. 

“What about Baltimore?” Buffy said, “We have a house and good neighbours there.” 

Andrew nodded but said, “I don’t want to have to live off other people’s generosity forever, I want to be able to support us.” 

Buffy sighed and said, “It’s alright Andrew, I’m sure we’ll think of something to do.” 

Penny knocked on the door and said, “Hey guys, Allen wanted to make some burgers, do you want to join us for dinner?”

“Oh god yes,” Andrew moaned, “We haven’t eaten since we got here.” 

As Allen set the plates Andrew looked at Penny playing with her daughter, she smiled and said, “This is Patty.” 

Patty looked at Andrew and smiled, Andrew waved at her. 

“She’s so cute,” Buffy said, “How old is she?” 

“Ten,” Penny said, “And yeah, she’s my little girl.”

Andrew went over and started helping him with the hamburgers, Allen looked at Buffy and said, “She’s pretty, is she your old lady?”

“What?” Andrew asked, “She’s not an old lady, she’s young and pretty.” 

“No man, I’m asking if you and her are together, like how I’m with Penny,” Allen asked, “Are you two married?”

“Oh god,” Andrew said, “No, we’re not married, I just pretended to be married to her to make sure that I could take care of her.” 

“Cool, I can dig how you feel about her, it’s strong,” Allen said as he flipped another burger. 

Andrew sighed as he got some plates out for the burgers, he saw Buffy playing with Patty and it was actually cute, she’d make an awesome mom. 

Penny looked up and noticed the look that Andrew was giving to Buffy, she shook her head and thought, ‘It’s kind of cute actually.’ 

Allen came out and said, “Alright guys, dinner’s up.” 

Buffy groaned, as she ate, “These are good, Andrew makes some good food too; this pasta thing, it’s really good plus those funnel cakes those are good too.

“It’s called risotto,” Andrew said, “And I learned to cook because, well, I like to cook and I like to cook for people.” 

After dinner Andrew was talking to Penny about the differences between their magical abilities, Penny told him, “I believe that both good and evil magic comes from the same place, its human intent that makes it evil not, the source.” 

“I suppose that’s right,” Andrew said, “But I’ve seen so much dark magic; my brother, who taught me, used to summon demons for fun, hell, Buffy had to stop him from sending hellhounds to her high school prom.” 

“Bummer,” Penny said, “I can’t wait to go to that family reunion, especially since you’re grooving on the lady who stopped him.” 

Andrew flushed and said, “I don’t want things to be awkward between us so I’m not going to make her uncomfortable.” 

Penny smiled and said, “You two move at your own pace.” 

Suddenly the Elders orbed back in and Gideon looked at Andrew and Buffy and said, “We have decided to help you.”

Andrew looked at him curiously and said, “How do you want to help us?”

“First,” Gideon said, “We can’t simply send you two back your proper place and time but there are two choices; we put you into a type of special sleep and you’d wake up at the proper time.” 

“Pass,” Buffy said, “I am so not going to sleep for that long.” 

“Agreed,” Gideon said, “Another choice is to essentially slow your aging rate, you wouldn’t be immortal and as your proper year comes closer it’d start up again.” 

Andrew looked at Buffy who said, “It sounds good, I suppose I could deal with that.” 

“Now,” Gideon said, “There’s the matter of Andrew; he has a good deal of power, maybe it’s not by his own standards but he is a rather powerful young man.”

“You want to bind my power?” Andrew said, “It’s not like I’ve been using it and I’d rather not hurt people if it’s dangerous.” 

“No,” Gideon said, “It’s not necessary to bind your power though you could be from a family of natural witches, we’re going to look into it but we are assigning a Whitelighter for you Andrew.” 

Andrew looked at him and said, “Whitelighter? What’s that exactly?”

“A type of guardian angel,” Gideon said, “But now enjoy yourselves, we’ll talk again and soon.”

 

TBC 

 

Poll question: Should Andrew and Buffy stay in San Francisco? Or go back to Baltimore? And I’m going to have Andrew and Buffy get closer as a couple soon enough let me know your ideas, oh and should Andrew be natural born Witch? Do you want Buffy and Andrew to stay in the Charmed One’s lives as their Uncle and Aunt?

 

A/N: Penny and Allen Halliwell were a pair of hippies at the time.

 

Please rate and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

Chapter 4

 

After the elders performed the spell to stop their aging Andrew and Buffy were left alone and were talking about what to do now since they were stuck in the sixties, Buffy sighed, sat next to Andrew and said, “You know, I can’t help but wonder what’s happening in the future?”

Andrew sat back and said, “Not sure but I’m wondering if our very presence isn’t changing the future? But you know that I promised not to interfere in our own futures but there is one thing I want to do.” 

“What’s that?” Buffy said with a smile, “Stop some great evil from happening?”

“In its own way, yes; I’m going to Boston in about twenty years,” Andrew said with a smile, “And bringing back a little girl, I think.”

Buffy looked confused and suddenly got it and said, “No way, you’re going to take Faith from her parents? How? Steal her?”

“No way,” Andrew said, “I got a basic idea that her parents were trash; she said that much to me. So I’m going to see if they’re willing to give her to me.”

“Oh god,” Buffy laughed, “That’s like the funniest idea I’ve ever heard and it’s a good idea too.” 

But still Andrew said I’m avoiding Sunnydale and you are too, we are both going to avoid running into our past or younger selves as it’d be weird and not to mention that it might destroy the time/space continuum.” 

Buffy laughed and said, “The only thing I’d do is try to warn myself from the snafus of dating Angel and,” she shuddered, “Spike, both were mistakes.”

Andrew sighed and said, “Sometimes some things gotta happen Buffy; the chances of you as a teenage girl being told that you can’t date someone you loved at the time, well it wouldn’t work out very well or lead to very uncomfortable questions.”

“Can’t we warn you off of Warren at least?” Buffy said with a grin, “Sorry, I hate the guy a lot and I hate the idea of what he did to you.”

“No,” Andrew said, “Because my being with Warren brought me closer to you guys, I mean it did me a lot of harm but also a lot of good.” 

She shrugged and said, “Sure, I guess, so no interfering in that,” and laughed. 

Andrew sighed, “Buffy, I’m not even sure we’ll be able to relate to the Scoobies mentally anymore, if and when we meet them,” Buffy shot him a look and Andrew smiled sadly, “It’s like this; we’ll be forty years older than them mentally and even Giles right now, if my guess is right, will be six years old right now.” 

“I know Andrew,” Buffy said, “But I still want to see them again, eventually.” 

“You will,” Andrew said, “I promise you that the first thing we do, when the day we disappear happens, is the day we go and check in with them but not a day before, alright?”

“Okay Andrew,” Buffy said, “But anyways, do you want to stay in San Francisco?” 

“Yes,” Andrew said, “I had always wanted to live here as a child and I suppose I got the chance now. I’ll miss our little home in Baltimore; it had a good feel to it.” 

“Maybe we can find a nice home here,” Buffy said, “You know, with the same feel?”

“Bet we could,” Andrew said with a smile, “This city has a good feel to it plus it is close to a nice university for you.” 

“I suppose,” Buffy said with a smile, “But I’m not sure yet.” 

Andrew sighed and said, “Please Buffy, go for yourself, I’m not going to force you if you don’t want to, I just think it’d be a shame to not to take an opportunity like this.”

“Alright,” Andrew said, “Promise me that you’ll at least consider it.”

“Only if you come with me Andrew,” Buffy said, “I want my friend with me.”

“Can’t Buffy,” Andrew said, “I gotta support us and besides, you’ll make friends Buffy.” 

“Yeah,” Buffy said, “I won’t age but they will, that might come up in conversations, don’t you think?”

Andrew smiled and said, “Let me show you something Buffy,” she looked at him, watched him concentrate and he visibly aged to how he would look around Giles’s age, she gasped. 

“God Andrew, you look positively distinguished with that gray hair,” Buffy giggled. 

“I can do it for you too Buffy,” Andrew said, “You just tell me if you need it, alright?”

“Totally, I can so deal with that kind of aging,” Buffy laughed as the illusion faded from him, “So how do you think I’ll look as an old woman?” 

Andrew smiled and said, “Beautiful, like you look right now,” causing both of them to blush. 

Penny walked in and said, “You guys can crash here, your positive vibes are really nice.” 

“Thank you Mrs Halliwell,” Andrew said, “But we should try to find a new place soon.” 

“Oh yeah I know,” Penny said, “But you guys have almost nothing to your names. So you should totally stay with us.” 

Buffy smiled and said, “Totally, Andrew and I would be honoured to be your guests for as long as you want us here.” 

Penny smiled and said, “You and I are going shopping, you’re kind of dressed like it’s still the nineteen forties.” 

The house we were in at Baltimore, well these were the only clothes that they had in our sizes,” Andrew said embarrassed, “If I could have afforded to buy clothes for us, I would’ve.” 

“Oh, you are a sweet man,” Penny said smiling, “So these clothes are a gift for you and Buffy, which, by the way, I totally dig the name.” 

“Thanks, it’s more of a nickname that stuck,” Buffy said, “I like it.”

“I’ve always wondered,” Andrew said, “What was your given name? I mean I like Buffy but I never found out your real name, I mean I’ve never heard the Scoobies call you by your first name.”

“It’s kind of hokey but mom named me for her grandmother,” Buffy said, “But if you have to know, it’s Grace.” 

Andrew smiled at her and said, “Grace, that’s a beautiful name.” 

“Yeah, totally,” Penny said, “It’s a very beautiful name.” 

“Now you two should get some sleep, the Elders told me your whitelighter is coming to meet you tomorrow, sweet dreams,” Penny said. 

As Andrew felt Buffy move closer to him, he sighed in contentment as it felt good as he fell asleep, cuddled up next to her.

Buffy began to hold Andrew; he was working so hard to make her happy and it hit her; it wasn’t the slayer he was trying to get close to, it was the girl. He didn’t see her as the slayer anymore.

Andrew woke up the next morning and frowned, ‘Where was Buffy? She was usually next to me.’ He heard giggling and walked over and saw Buffy playing with Patty. 

He walked over and said, “That’s kind of cute, you know?” 

“What?” Buffy said, “Barbie is a cool toy to play with, didn’t you see girls playing with them?”

“Yeah,” Andrew said, “Never thought of you being a Barbie girl?” 

“I loved ballerina Barbie,” Buffy said with a grin, “You should’ve seen me, I was always trying to dress like a ballerina.” 

“Should’ve bought you one when we got here,” Andrew said, “I saw them in the stores in Baltimore.” 

“You’d have bought me one of the very first Barbie dolls Andrew?” Buffy said with a small smile. 

“Umm, yeah, for the collector value,” Andrew said, “And remind me in a year, I’m buying the first Fantastic Four comic book.” 

Buffy shook her head and said, “Geek,” and laughed. 

“And proud of it,” Andrew said with a grin 

Patty began to giggle at Buffy and Andrew’s play arguing, causing both to look at her and they laughed with her. 

Penny heard the laughing and came down; she looked at them and said, “Already up? Cool, you guys are going to fit in here quite nicely.” 

“So when are we going shopping?” Buffy asked, “Because I need to get dressed.”

“Now,” Penny said, “Patty and I are going to take you shopping and hey, we should buy your man some new threads too.” 

“Oh,” Andrew said, “No, you don’t need too.” 

“Don’t fret, you look like you’re on business and so uptight,” Penny said, “You gotta loosen up man.” 

Andrew sighed as they left, along with Allen. He sat back and began to relax; he really didn’t need any clothes but he supposed, if it would help him fit in better, he’d have to go retro. He flipped through a book and looked out the window. 

A little while later Andrew heard those weird chiming sounds that meant the elders were back, he looked behind him and saw Gideon with a younger looking man. 

“Ah, Mr Wells,” Gideon said with a smile, “It is good to see you again so soon.” 

“Thanks,” Andrew said, still looking at the blonde man behind him. 

Gideon looked confused and said, “Forgive me, I haven’t introduced you yet Mr Wells, have I?” 

“This,” Gideon said, “Is Leo Wyatt, he’s still a bit new at his job but he’s going to be great ally and, hopefully, a friend for you.” 

Andrew walked over to him and said, “Hi, Andrew Wells.” 

“I know the future guy must be weird for you,” Leo said, “But also far out; you can watch history unfold with knowledge of what’s coming.” 

“Yeah,” Andrew said, “But that’s why I’m not changing a thing because the future has to pass as it should.” 

“Far out,” Leo said with a grin. 

Andrew sighed as Leo orbed out with a wave and Gideon smiled and said, “He will grow on you eventually and he genuinely wants to help you find your path here.”

“I know, he just seems a bit flakey,” Andrew said, “But that’s just me.” 

Gideon sat down and smiled, “Now Andrew, about yourself; are you going to make use of your powers while you are here?” 

“Not sure,” Andrew said, “I might, just to disguise the fact that Buffy and I don’t age and that’s about it.” 

“I won’t press the fact yet,” Gideon said, “But consider using your powers if only to keep in practice Mr Wells, you never know when you shall need them.” 

Andrew nodded and Gideon added, “And please, if you need anything call Leo and he can relay your message to me.” 

“Alright,” Andrew said as he sat down, went back to reading the book and waited for Buffy to come back, he hoped that she was having good luck with whatever she was doing. 

Leo orbed back down and said, “Hey Andrew, you want to talk? I really think we should get to know each other, what do you think?” 

Andrew sighed and said, “Sure, what do you want to know about?”

“Where were you born?” Leo asked, “Was it nice?” 

“I was born in Sunnydale,” he noticed Leo’s wince and said, “You know the place then?” 

“Whitelighters don’t go there very often, it tends to be unpleasant for us,” Leo said, “And it also tends to cause mental problems for people there too.”

“Really?” Andrew said curious, “What kind of mental problems?”

“Well I’ve heard the elders say that anyone born on an active Hellmouth will have great talent for magic,” Leo said, “But the problem is that it sometimes goes hand in hand with mental problems.” 

Andrew listened curiously to what Leo was saying about Hellmouths, it was interesting, the NWC didn’t have this much information on Hellmouth’s. Andrew was about to ask another question when Buffy and the others came back through the door. 

He turned to look and his eyes widened, Buffy wasn’t wearing the dress anymore. Andrew muttered, “God in heaven,” as she was wearing some pants that looked tight, a leather vest with tassels and a beautifully coloured sleeveless shirt.” 

“So,” Buffy said as she turned around, “What do you think Andrew?”

“You look beautiful,” Andrew said honestly. 

Buffy turned a bit red from the way Andrew was looking at her and she said, “Got some clothes for you too, you better try them on.”

Andrew walked up the stairs, still staring at Buffy and shaking his head muttering, “She looks beautiful.” 

 

Penny walked by her and said, “I told you that he’d notice you Buffy.” 

“Yeah, you did but I think we broke him,” Buffy said shaking her head. 

Andrew was in the guest room looking at the clothes they bought for him: a T-shirt, some blue jeans and a bandana? He shrugged as he put them on, ‘They fit relatively well, Penny had a good eye for size.” 

As he looked in the mirror Andrew sighed, “That’s me; Andrew Wells,” Sixties radical and laughed a bit at what he called himself as he walked downstairs. 

Buffy looked at him and said, “You, uhh, look good Andrew.”

“Whose idea was it for the bandana?” Andrew asked, “Not sure if that’s me.” 

Penny looked at him and said, “It suits you Andrew.” 

“Thank you Penny, for the clothes,” Andrew said, “I’m grateful.” 

“So am I,” Buffy said, “I couldn’t stand those shoes anymore.” 

“Well,” Penny said, “We should help one another, I think and now you two, I think Allen and I will show you around town tonight, what do you think?”

Buffy shrugged and said, “Sounds alright to me, right Andrew?”

“I suppose but I also wanted to ask Leo some more questions,” Andrew said and slapped himself on the head and said, “Sorry Buffy, this is Leo.” 

Leo smiled and said, “Nice to meet you, I’m Andrew’s whitelighter so I suppose we’ll see a bit of each other.” 

“Nice to meet you too,” Buffy said with a large smile. 

“Well guys, it’s been real but I gotta go for a bit,” Leo said as he looked at Andrew and said, “It’s nice to meet you,” and orbed out. 

“Now,” Penny said, looking at Buffy and Andrew, “You guys look good and it doesn’t look like you’re from the forties.” 

“Well,” Andrew said, “In my defence the clothes were from the forties, that’s all they had in our home in Baltimore.” 

Penny shrugged and said, “So anyways, are you guys going let us show you around town?”

Andrew said, “Sure, I guess it wouldn’t hurt for us to go.” 

“Groovy,” Allen said, “We’ll let Patty crash at my Sisters place and we’ll show you guys around town.” 

Buffy smiled, “It sounds like total fun, right Andrew?”

“Yeah, it actually does sound like fun,” Andrew said as he sat down. 

Andrew sighed as he reclined on the chair he was relaxing on and he noticed Penny giving him the eye and said, “What?” 

“Nothing,” Penny said, “But Buffy does look good in her new clothes, right?”

“Yeah,” Andrew said, “Really good,” and blushed a bit from Penny’s knowing smile. 

Penny was almost sure that these two kids were grooving on each other as they couldn’t take their eyes off each other when they did think the other wasn’t looking, she wanted to play matchmaker so badly but decided not rush them. 

That evening Allen got them all his van and said, “First stop: the Golden Gate Bridge,” as the van moved through the streets, Penny would point out sights to them and give them a brief history lesson on some of them.

Buffy looked at the Golden gate bridge and said, “I didn’t think it’s was that big.” 

“It is,” Andrew said, “Fact is it was one of the biggest bridges in the world, I think.” 

As they stopped on a nearby grassy hill Allen said, “Penny and I sit here sometimes and watch the stars come out and I thought you guys would love to see them come out.” 

Andrew nodded and sat down in the grass, looking at the sky; Buffy sat next to him and said, “It’s really nice here.” 

“Yeah,” Andrew said, “No light pollution, you can see the stars clearly here, though I’m not sure how that’ll play out as this place in our time might be bulldozed, paved over and turned into suburbs.” 

Penny looked at him and said, “Really? What a letdown.” 

Andrew shrugged and said, “Not sure, I never visited here before.”

As they watched the sky, Allen and Penny looked up as the stars started to appear, Andrew put his hand over Buffy’s hand and quickly moved it away before Buffy grasped it. Andrew turned a bit red in the face as he moved just a bit closer to her. 

Buffy smiled softly and said, “It’s a beautiful night, isn’t it Andrew?”

He nodded, when he looked at Buffy’s face, which was lit by the rising moon, “But,” Andrew said, “It’s not nearly as beautiful as you Grace.” 

She looked at him and blushed, “You really think I’m that beautiful?”

Andrew simply nodded and they moved closer together and his mind was racing; he could stop now and say it was the mood of the place and the scent of the wild flowers in the air. He looked at Buffy, who was still getting closer to him and Andrew’s mind shut down as their lips met. 

‘Hmm,’ Andrew thought, ‘I taste strawberries,’ and he suddenly realized that he was kissing Buffy and she was kissing back and her lips are soft and nice. 

Buffy thought, ‘Andrew is a good kisser,’ and thought, ‘Whoa, he’s a really good kisser,’ as he got a bit more forceful in the kiss.

He broke the kiss and shook his head clear, Buffy looked a bit shocked herself and he said, “That was, uhh, nice.” 

“Yeah,” Buffy said, “As kisses go, it was a good kiss.”

The two of them separated and looked a bit sheepish.

 

TBC

 

Poll question: How was that for a first kiss? Still trying to get the romance aspects down. Is there any other crossovers you want to see in this story?

 

Please rate and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

Chapter 5

 

 

The week following the kiss Andrew was nervous as hell around Buffy; he had no idea if he had offended her with the kiss while Buffy was afraid that Andrew would hurt her, or worse she could hurt him like so many others she cared about. Allen and Penny were watching and were more than a little concerned as the good vibes that were coming from them were a bit uneasy. 

Penny sat down next to Buffy and said, “Buffy, Andrew wants you so badly that he looks at you constantly.” 

Buffy sighed and said, “I know but I’ve made some bad choices in love and its gone bad, what if it happened again and Andrew and I ended up hating each other? I couldn’t do that to anyone.” 

“You can keep worrying about the maybes and what ifs but,” Penny said, “Andrew has it bad for you, it’s time for you to slay the ghosts of boyfriends past and move on to the future which Andrew and you could share together.” 

“What,” Buffy asked, “Do you mean?”

Penny grabbed her and ran upstairs with Buffy and they got to the Book of Shadows and Penny said, “This spell should help you let go of your past boyfriends.”

Buffy looked up at the spell and said, “A spell to rid yourself of bad feelings which are holding you back?” she looked at Penny with a look.

Penny looked at her and said, “The Halliwell women aren’t strangers to heartbreak,” but added, “This spell won’t get rid of the feelings holding you back but it will allow you to confront the feelings and defeat them if you can and move on with your life, it might not even ease the pain but it will be therapy.” 

As Penny began to chant the spell, Buffy sat down in the circle that Penny created for the ritual and felt something happen; a wind passed through the attic, the lights turned off and Buffy saw someone she didn’t think she would ever again. 

“God,” she whispered, “Angel?”

He looked as dashing as ever with his leather jacket and he had a little smile as he held his hand out to her and said, “Quickly, come with me now Buffy, I’ll protect you and guide you, I promise.” 

Buffy looked at the offered hand and Angel pressed her, “Come on Buffy, I can take you home with me and we can be together 

As she looked into his eyes she had a flash of memory of waking up and seeing Andrew in that hospital room, he had spent two nights with her just to make sure that she wouldn’t wake up alone in a strange place. 

Angel looked at her and said, “Buffy come on, you aren’t meant for Andrew, he hasn’t done anything to deserve you.” 

“No,” Buffy said bitterly, “Ever since we got here he’s been waiting on me hand and foot, he even slept next to me and it made him uncomfortable too, just to make sure I was feeling alright.” 

Angel moved closer to her, his face revealing its vampiric visage and Buffy looked at him coldly and said, “This is why we shouldn’t have been together; if it wasn’t the vampire thing it was this: I was sixteen when I met you and you were all dashing and romantic but I wasn’t in love with you, I was in love with the dream of you and as I look back it wasn’t going to ever work and you didn’t try to discourage me from going after you.”

“Are you really choosing Andrew over me?” Angel asked with a disgusted look on his face. 

“Angel,” Buffy yelled, “Can you even hear yourself? You tried to order me around and you weren’t even going to tell me about that damned prophecy and that curse, maybe a heads up huh? ‘Hey honey, if I experience a moment of true happiness I’ll become a psychotic monster.’ Is it that hard to say?” 

Angel looked like he was about to say something when Buffy held her hand p and said, “Don’t give me BS about not knowing about how the curse was broken, maybe you could’ve asked Whistler, he’d probably have told you. I mean it’s gotta look bad on the permanent record if the person he’s supposed to oversee goes evil and tries to destroy the world.” 

“And what about Andrew?” Angel said, “It’s not like he’s an innocent angel.” 

“Maybe he isn’t but the only time he lies to me is when there’s no cookies left and he has the last one in his mouth,” Buffy yelled, “So get out of my heart and into the past where you belong.” 

Buffy looked at Angel and pointed at the surrounding darkness, “Get going, I don’t need your memories holding me back from finding love with someone I genuinely could love.” 

Angel looked at her and backed away as she glared at him, her eyes full of rage. Angel said, “Bet he’s not going to be that good in bed.” 

“Oh, that’s a low blow,” Buffy said remembering their time together and threw her shoe into Angel’s face and yelled, “Oh yeah, it’s called foreplay Angel. Learn it for the next teenage girl you try to seduce.” 

Buffy collapsed and moaned, “That hurt but it felt good to get that off my chest,” she sat back down in the circle and began to relax and muttered, “Shouldn’t have thrown the shoe.” 

She heard a warm voice say, “Hey Buffy,” and looked up and saw Riley looking at her. 

“Riley?” she whispered, “Not surprised.” 

“Yeah, it’s me,” Riley said with a smile, “So I heard you might be interested in someone new, is that true?”

“Yes,” Buffy said, “Why?”

“Because I should warn him not to expect to get to close to you,” Riley said, “After all, you can be frigid at times; I mean you weren’t good to me.” 

“You weren’t very good to me either,” Buffy said angrily, “I mean you had the inferiority complex about a woman being stronger than you, I mean you could’ve killed yourself.” 

“Also,” Riley said, “You never opened up to me, and you didn’t trust me.” 

Buffy sighed and said, “Enough of this, you weren’t forthright with me either about the Initiative, were you? And I am sorry for the problems of my part in the relationship but the whole thing wasn’t my fault.” 

“Classified, Buffy,” Riley said, “You didn’t understand that and,” he looked at her, “Everything’s your fault; you can’t deal with human beings, can you or do you even try?”

Buffy simply snorted and said, “Yeah, you know what? I’m not responsible for your hang ups Riley; you left me not the other way around.” 

Riley looked stricken and said, “Well at least I didn’t sleep with a corpse,” and walked away from the circle.

‘What’s next?’ Buffy thought, ‘Parker? Hmm, I could definitely deal with Parker,’ when she heard a voice saying, “Hello luv.” 

‘Spike,’ she moaned, ‘Would this spell ever send me someone I could deal with?’ “So Spike,” Buffy said, “Are we going to go over how we wronged each other in the past because we weren’t good for each other, like ever?”

“True that,” Spike said, “Plus the Adam thing, hell even I was surprised. Why you didn’t let the whelp stake me after that?” 

“I should’ve,” Buffy said, “But I guess I felt bad for you, I mean you were the big evil at one time and you couldn’t even feed yourself.” 

“Anyways,” Spike said, “How could you choose him, yadda, yadda? Okay, made my peace, now tell me; does he make you happy?”

“He does, kind of, yeah he’s been good to me,” Buffy said with a wistful look in her eyes. 

“Right then,” Spike said, “That’s all I needed to know, can’t pretend I didn’t wish it was me you chose, at least Andrew is relatively normal. I think he’s going to treat you right,” and walked off. 

“See you round Buffy,” Spike yelled, “And take your own way back and if the mini Slayers try to drag you back kicking and screaming, you tell them to sod off and leave you with your man.” 

Buffy just looked confused and muttered, “Wow, I thought he’d have been angrier that I was even considering Andrew over him but, then again, he’s freaking weird sometimes.” 

As the lights came back on Penny looked at Buffy and said, “How do you feel?”

“Like maybe I can try to date Andrew without the ghosts of my exes haunting me for the rest of my life,” Buffy said with a small smile. 

“Well, you know I’m here to talk if you need someone to talk to,” Penny said, “The spell just gave you a chance to confront those feelings that were making you uneasy.” 

“Thank you,” Buffy said, “Though I kind of wish the spell brought Parker here so I could’ve smashed him in the face.” 

Penny shrugged and said, “Maybe next time we can try that.” 

Buffy walked down stairs and saw Andrew playing with Patty and said, “Andrew, can I talk to you?” 

He looked up and said, “If this is about the kiss? I’m sorry if you didn’t want to kiss me, I…” 

“Andrew,” Buffy said, “Let’s talk in private,” and brought him up to their room, she looked at him, “Alright,” she said, “I want to go out on a date with you, if that’s alright with you?” 

“What Buffy?” Andrew said, “You want to date me?” She nodded and he put his hand over hers and said I suppose we could go out somewhere 

“When do you want to go out?” Buffy asked happy.

Andrew thought about it and said, “Now, let’s go now and,” as he got up he kissed her again, murmuring into the kiss, “I’ve been thinking about that for a week and you.” 

“C’mon Buffy,” Andrew said, “Let’s go out now.”

They walked out of the manor, Penny watched them with a smile on her face and whispered, “I knew it,” and watched them leave. 

They were walking down the street when Leo orbed behind them and said, “Hey guys, let me orb you anywhere you want.” 

Andrew thought about and said, “Is there a nice outdoor thing we can go to?” 

“Yeah, there’s a nice outdoor market that I think is still open,” Leo said, “Penny said they have good food.” 

“That sounds nice,” Andrew said, “But we’re going to want to be alone for our first date.” 

Buffy nodded and Leo said, “I can dig it,” and orbed them towards the area. 

They landed in the marketplace and Andrew smiled and grabbed Buffy’s hand, he looked at her, his blue eyes sparkling and said, “Come on Buffy, I want to show you the best time you’ve ever had.” 

As they walked down the stalls Buffy felt Andrew’s hand strengthen its grip over her hand, Andrew stopped and saw some roses that vendor was selling, he bought a couple of red roses and gave them to her. 

“Oh Andrew, you don’t have bring me flowers,” Buffy said as she sniffed one of them. 

Andrew looked at her and said, “You deserve it Buffy and besides, you deserve to be treated once in awhile.” 

Buffy was walking beside Andrew and they were talking about what they could do for work, Andrew smiled and said, “I’m already looking for a place for us to live and a job.” 

She sat down and said, “Andrew, do you really want me to go to school? I mean I would totally love that but is it what you want?” 

Andrew put his hand on her knee and said, “I want whatever makes you happy Buffy; I’d rather have a happy Buffy doing what she wants rather than an angry Buffy who keeps trying to please people.” 

Buffy looked at Andrew’s eyes and saw the honesty in them and said, “Really? And what if all I wanted to do is be a housewife?” 

“Then, if it made you happy, I’d support you,” Andrew said, “Though I wouldn’t give up on you going to school.” 

“Alright Andrew,” Buffy said, “I’ll consider going to school.”

“But remember,” Andrew said, “Do it for yourself, not for me or anyone else. 

Andrew sat next to her, wrapped his arm around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder and whispered, “You are so beautiful Buffy, I’m kind of glad that we’re here alone.” 

“Why?” Buffy asked as they watched the passer-by’s walk past them and look at them oddly.

“Because, honestly, I doubt I’d have had a chance with you,” Andrew said, “I mean some people don’t like me very much.” 

“You know what? Other people don’t get to tell me who I can date and who I can’t date,” Buffy said, “And besides, you’ve been kind to me, patient when you shouldn’t have to been and you haven’t put me on a cross.”

Andrew looked confused, “You expected me to put you on a cross?” 

“It’s hard, sometimes people always look to me for all the answers and it’s hard, it’s like you said: ‘When we first came here people expect me to be the strong one, the one who’ll hold things together,’” Buffy said. 

“You don’t need to be strong for me,” Andrew said to her, “I like the woman, not the golden slayer. If I could take your burden I’d carry it for you.” 

Buffy smiled and got up to look at a store but suddenly tripped and muttered, “Stupid shoes, they had to have been made by people who hated other people.”

“Let me see?” Andrew said as he took one of her shoes off and he winced at her ankle swelling, he frowned; it didn’t look sprained but she wouldn’t be able to stand on it for bit so he began to rub it gently and muttered, “Cheap shoes.”

“Oh god Andrew, you rub feet?” Buffy moaned, “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Andrew smiled and decided that he couldn’t do this in public and called out, “Leo, can you get here?”

Leo appeared in a bunch of blue orbs and said, “Yeah?”

“Please take us somewhere private Leo?” Andrew said, “If you can, I need to do this in private so no one gets the wrong idea.” 

Leo nodded, “Sure thing,” and orbed them to a park nearby the manor and said, “You kids be good or maybe you want me to heal her?”

“No,” Andrew said, “I don’t want to depend on magic for everything, I can handle this.” 

“Sure thing man, have fun but not too much, yet,” Leo said with a wink as he orbed out. 

Andrew blushed and shook his head, Buffy smiled and said, “I like Leo, he’s funny.”

“Okay,” Andrew said, “You’re lucky it’s not sprained but I’m gonna have to walk you home soon, this happens to me all the time especially with new shoes and Gym classes, the phys ED teacher hated geeks like me and by the way, do you like having you feet rubbed?” 

“Oh, it is a big deal,” Buffy said, “At least for me and I love it,” as Andrew continued to rub. 

“What was high school like for you Andrew?” Buffy asked, “You know, I don’t remember seeing you in school.” 

Andrew looked wistful and said, “Miserable: Snyder hated us though Jonathon got some private information on Snyder and blackmailed him to leaving us alone, we still got bullied but the year the school blew up that changed.”

“What happened that year?” Buffy asked, “I mean other than the school blowing up?” 

He sighed, “Larry Blaisdell,” Andrew said with a smile, “He came out and actually started to protect the kids like Jonathon and me from the other bullies.” 

“I didn’t know that,” Buffy said and sighed as Andrew rubbed her foot, “I’m sorry he died when the mayor turned into the snake creature.” 

“It wasn’t your fault that those students died Buffy, it was a battle,” Andrew said, “There isn’t such thing as a battle without causalities, it could’ve been worse but you guys did your best.” 

“Sorry,” Buffy said, “This isn’t a very nice date; you’ve been rubbing my feet to help me feel better.” 

Andrew smiled, “I don’t have a problem with it, it’s helping us to bond and besides; I’ve been on worse dates.” 

As they sat exchanging horror stories about their dating lives, Andrew sighed and said, “I should’ve brought some ice cream for you.”

“What about you Andrew?” Buffy said, “Don’t you like ice cream?” 

“I do but I like yogurt better,” Andrew said as he sat next to Buffy, who smiled. 

Andrew looked up and realized that Leo had taken them to the park near by the manor and said, “You want to go home or stay here? I can walk you home.”

“Stay here,” Buffy said, “It’s not that late yet.” 

Buffy sighed as Andrew rubbed her ankle, ‘This is nice,’ she thought, ‘He’s a good man,’ but she sighed, they had to go home soon. 

Andrew propped her up and began to walk her back to the Manor, he looked at Buffy and said, “I’m going to look for a job tomorrow and maybe, if you want, you can check out Berkeley with Leo, he can orb you over there if he isn’t busy.” 

“That sounds fun,” Buffy said with a smile, “And maybe I’ll do it. You’re right Andrew, about taking advantage of this opportunity.” 

As they got up to the door Andrew smiled and said, “This date wasn’t that bad.” 

Buffy nodded as Andrew looked at her oddly, “Andrew, what’s wrong?” she asked.

Andrew didn’t answer, he kissed her gently, after he broke the kiss off he whispered, “You and I should go out again, what do you think?” 

“Definitely,” Buffy said happily, “This was one of the better dates I’ve had.”

 

TBC

 

Poll question: What do you thin of the spell to get over her ex’s? Do you think she said the right things? What do you think of their first date?

 

Please rate and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

Warning: M/F sex implied.

 

Chapter 6

 

Andrew sighed with happiness; it had been three months since he and Buffy had officially started to date, he and Buffy along with Leo orbed to Baltimore and Jeremiah was surprisingly understanding about them moving to San Francisco, he told them the house would be there for them if they needed it and told them to call if they ever needed anything, he found a fairly nice paying job and was content. 

Buffy was planning something special for her and Andrew that night as it had been three months and Andrew hadn’t even being intimate with her, heck, he hadn’t even tried and she frankly wanted him now, he never went further than kissing but tonight would be different. 

As Andrew got in Buffy kissed him gently to welcome him back to the manor and Andrew returned the kiss and said, “Hey.” 

“Hey Andrew,” Buffy said, “Penny and Allen took Patty over to visit her aunt tonight and I thought maybe a nice dinner?” 

Andrew looked at the dinner and turned a bit pink in the face, Buffy had made his favourites that she had been pestering him for a couple of weeks for his favourite foods: shrimp linguini, garlic mashed potatoes and green peas and, he nearly collapsed, there was even a white chocolate cheesecake. 

She looked at him and said, “Take those shoes off and come on and eat.” 

“Alright love,” Andrew said as he took his shoes off and joined her at the table, he looked at the shrimp linguini and groaned at the thought that she cared enough for him to make his favourites. 

Buffy smiled at him and Andrew looked at her and said, “What’s going on Buffy?”

“Andrew,” she said, “We’ve been dating for three months and now I think we should take it to the next step.” 

“I, uuh, suppose we could,” Andrew said nervously, “But is this what you want?”

She nodded and said, “Yeah, I’m ready Andrew and I hope you are too, are you?”

“I’m afraid that I won’t live up to your last partners,” Andrew said truthfully, “And as much as I want you and I do, trust me, I’m afraid that I might disappoint you.”

“Let’s see how tonight goes Andrew,” Buffy said as she popped a piece of pasta in his mouth, “And besides, I do want this.” 

“Alright,” Andrew said, “Let’s try it, but after dinner, alright?” 

“Yes Andrew,” Buffy said looking at him. 

They made small talk during dinner and Andrew found out that Penny helped Buffy make the food but Buffy had made the white chocolate cheesecake by herself, Andrew groaned as he ate it and he looked at Buffy, who smiled softly. 

After dinner Buffy took Andrew’s hand and led him up to their room, Buffy looked at Andrew and said, “Are you sure you want this?” 

Andrew kissed her and said, “Buffy, I love you so much and if you say you’re ready then you’re ready to take this next step and I’ll take it with you.”

Buffy returned the kiss and smiled as they both took their clothes off and got into bed. 

Penny and Allen had returned and saw the half eaten meal on the table and Penny and Allen blushed as they heard moans coming from Buffy and Andrew’s room. 

“Yeah, I think your right,” Allen said, “But let’s give them some privacy.” 

As they left to do something outside Penny picked out some of the words they were using, she took her husband’s hand and said, “Let’s let them have this.”

Afterwards, in the afterglow, Andrew was holding Buffy close to him, whispering sweet words and Buffy asked, “Andrew, why didn’t we do this sooner?” 

Andrew looked at her and said, “I wanted to make it special for you and honestly, I didn’t want to rush you Buffy and sex too early in the relationship sometimes kills it.” 

“I love you Andrew,” Buffy said quietly, “God help me, you’ve been so sweet and kind to me.” 

Andrew looked at Buffy and said, “You deserve to be loved and treated like this and I love you so much.” He heard her snore, he kissed her head and said, “Good night, my beautiful Grace.”

 

The next morning Andrew woke up sated and the sheets were damp, he looked at Buffy, who must have been watching him sleep. He blushed when Buffy whispered, “Last night Andrew, it was perfect, I’m sorry I didn’t say it before.” 

“Really?” Andrew said, “Because I can learn more if you want?”

Buffy settled in Andrew’s arms and said, “No Andrew, you’re a great lover, you know a lot about how to please any woman.”

Andrew smiled and kissed Buffy, tightened his grip on her and said, “I mean what I said last night: I do love you Buffy.” 

“No, I didn’t know that,” Buffy said with a smile, “You prove you love me everyday and it’s incredible on how you treat me.” 

“I treat you as you should be treated,” Andrew whispered, “As the woman I love.”

“Do you have work today?” Buffy asked, “If not do you want to spend the whole day in bed with me? I wouldn’t mind that.” 

“Hmm, Buffy,” Andrew said, “Maybe after I get back as I’ve to go out for something,” as he let go and got out of bed.

Buffy made a face and said, “Do you really have to go out?”

Andrew got up and said, “Yes love, I’m picking something up today and I’ll be back soon and maybe, if you want, we can have a repeat of last night?” 

“God Andrew,” Buffy laughed, “What have I unleashed on the world?”

Andrew whispered, “Someone who has the girl he loves and the only girl I’ll love,” and kissed her deeply. 

Buffy watched Andrew leave and got up, she felt good, really good as she actually expected Andrew to be a bit clumsy in bed but he was a skilled lover. As she got dressed and walked out she saw Penny looking at her with a smile and said, “Was it everything you wanted?”

“God yes, Andrew is one of the best lovers I’ve had,” Buffy said not at all ashamed. 

“Good, things were a bit tense here for a bit, I’m glad you and he got together,” Penny said, “And by the way, we heard you guys moan.” 

Buffy blushed and said, “Didn’t think we were that loud?” 

“Hey, don’t worry, it just means that you were enjoying his touches,” Penny said, “He really loves you.” 

“I’m just wondering who taught him that thing with his tongue?” Buffy said with blush, “I need to bake him or her a cake.” 

Andrew walked to the store where he had been putting a small bit of his pay check in layaway for a present, he knew it was still early but they had been basically unofficially dating for months, he wanted her and last night he fell even more deeply in love with his green eyed goddess but no, he wasn’t going push her, he just had to pick up his present. 

The man looked at Andrew and gave him the small package and said, “Have a good day Mr Wells.”

“Thank you,” Andrew said happily as he walked out pocketing the package and heading home for Buffy was waiting for him; he had made love with Buffy and he was still trying to wrap his mind around that. 

As he headed home; he knew he was happily in love and he whistled a tune, as he finally got home he saw Buffy and Penny talking. 

Buffy walked over, kissed him and said, “Did you get your package?” 

“Yeah,” Buffy Andrew said, “I got it.” 

Andrew sat down and pulled Buffy into a cuddle, as he began to nuzzle her he whispered, “What did you do while I was gone?”

“Just talking to Penny, she heard us last night,” Buffy said as she looked at the blush on Andrew’s face. 

“Don’t worry,” Penny said, “It was two people showing each other how they feel.” 

Buffy looked at Andrew’s eyes and said, “Yeah, I love him and he knows that.”

Andrew kissed her and said, “I’ve loved you for such a long time.” 

“Hey,” Buffy said, “I made some lunch.” 

“Oh,” Andrew said as Buffy brought out leftovers and he smiled as she put some plates in front of him and Penny. 

They were talking about things and Andrew noticed the look that Buffy was giving him, it was making him feel a bit warm under the collar. 

“So,” Penny said, “We’re going out for the afternoon, you and Andrew have fun.” 

Buffy looked at Andrew, who was blushing and she thought, ‘He looks even cuter when he gets embarrassed.’ 

As the others left Andrew looked at Buffy, who sat down next to him and gave him a kiss. Andrew whispered, “Did I ever thank you for the dinner you made last night?”

“Yeah, you did Andrew,” Buffy said, “Repeatedly last night.” 

Andrew turned red in the face and said, “I got news; I found out that if you want to go to Berkeley then I can definitely help you get in.” 

Buffy smiled and said, “You can come with me Andrew as we can both get an education and maybe I can get a job that we can both get in.” 

“I suppose,” Buffy Andrew said, “I wouldn’t mind going to school with you.”

They sat on the couch holding each other for a couple of minutes; Buffy looked at Andrew and said, “Before I went to sleep you called me Grace, why?”

“Simple,” Andrew whispered, “To the world you are Buffy Summers; the golden Slayer but to me you are Grace Summers: the woman I love, do you mind?”

“No but if we ever meet the Scoobies,” Buffy said, “You don’t tell them my name, they always thought it was Buffy, Hell, I didn’t even tell Angel, Spike or Riley my name, they just knew me as Buffy.” 

Andrew kissed Buffy on her head and said, “Why would I tell them your name? I kind of like the fact that only I can call you Grace.”

As they sat there Andrew whispered, “I got something tell you and I don’t think you’re going to like it, Grace either.” 

“What? Are you breaking up with me?” Buffy said almost laughing. 

“No, why would I break up with you?” Andrew said in an amused voice, “I love waking up next to you so much but no, I’m not breaking up with you.”

“Then what?” Buffy said, “Why are you a bit nervous?” 

“Gideon has been suggesting that I practice magic like Penny does,” Andrew said, “But I’m unsure about it as we’ve both had bad experiences with it when Willow went mad and my own, umm, dabbling in dark magic.” 

Buffy looked unsure, she wasn’t sure about him learning magic and Buffy asked, “Would you be learning on your own?”

“No,” Andrew said, “If I do it I’m going to ask Penny to help me learn so I’m not learning it on my own and I need to use a spell to make sure that you can’t be detected by the council of this time, I’m not letting them get their hands on either of us.” 

“Just be careful Andrew,” Buffy said, “Magic is dangerous and I don’t want to see my boyfriend with shiny black eyes, it was hard enough with Willow.” 

“Alright,” Andrew said kissing Buffy, “I’m going to be careful, I know the price of dark magic because it always demands its own pound of flesh.” 

“But now,” Andrew said, “Let’s do something, while I was out I picked up some brochures for Berkeley, we both could go to school and maybe you could join me at work, its good work.” 

“Maybe,” Buffy said, “Or we can find a new job for me, not sure being a waitress is my thing as it makes me think of being Anne again.” 

Andrew looked at her and said, “Sure, we can find a job for you to do.”

 

The next morning, after Andrew left for work Buffy walked up to the phone, dialled a certain number and said, “Hello, can I talk to the admission board please?” 

Buffy thought, ‘Andrew was right, I have to make the use of this opportunity.’

 

TBC

 

Poll question: What do you want Buffy’s job to be

 

A/N: Please note that I haven’t done much het smut, not until I had some practice with it.

 

Please rate and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

Chapter 7

 

Andrew woke up with Buffy in his arms; she smiled softly as he kissed her neck and said, “It’s time to wake up Grace.” 

Buffy smiled as she felt Andrew’s arms wrap around her and whispered, “Can’t we just stay in bed today?”

“Can’t Grace,” Andrew whispered into her ear, “Our first day at school is today.” 

She moaned, stretched out and said, “How can I forget Andrew? You’ve been telling me every day for a month.” 

“I know Grace,” Andrew said as he held her, “But you have to get ready, Leo’s going to take us there.” 

Buffy smiled and snuggled close to Andrew, whispering, “You coming with me today?”

Andrew nodded and looked at the time and whispered, “Where you go I’ll follow you.” 

“Good,” Buffy said, feeling good about going back to school as she had found a couple of good courses that accepted her in and even a nice job for the evenings and weekends. 

“C’mon,” Andrew said, “We gotta get ready.” As he got up he heard her moan with disappointment and smiled, “We both have to get ready for school and I got something special planned for you tonight 

Buffy smiled, she liked Andrew’s surprises and she was kind of wondering what it was but she knew from experience that he would make her wait, telling her that good things happen to those who were patient and yeah, she had learned to be patient. 

As they got ready for school Andrew was looking the literature courses he was planning on taking, he still didn’t know how the Elders did it but they created school records for both of them so there wouldn’t be any problems with him taking the college courses they both wanted. 

Leo orbed in, rubbing his hands, he looked at both of them and said, “You guys ready for school?”  
They both nodded and he grinned, “Alright, you two have a good first day at school,” and orbed them in. 

Buffy walked around and smiled, the campus grounds were beautiful. She grabbed Andrew’s hand and they walked out and began to explore the campus together. 

‘This campus is stunning,’ Buffy thought though, there were a lot of people smoking and Andrew kept reminding her that not too many people knew the difference of what was healthy yet but they knew it and people had the choice to quit or not. 

She walked to the psychology courses to begin her classes while Andrew headed to his own classes; he hoped Buffy would make friends outside of him and the Halliwell’s. 

As he sat down at his own courses he wondered if she would enjoy her first day of school as he was ready to do his own classes now.

 

Buffy sat in her classes, she was more than annoyed that some of the men looked at her like she didn’t belong there so she ended up sitting with some other girls and they began to talk about themselves. 

She found herself liking them as they seemed to want learn honestly and try to better themselves. 

One of the girls, Cynthia, told Buffy about how mad her father was that she wasn’t even married yet and how he was sure that if she had a husband and children she wouldn’t waste her time with school.

“Please,” Buffy said, “Women are starting to work out of the home all the time.” 

“So,” Cynthia said quietly, “How did you get to here Buffy?”

“Oh, my husband insisted that I come back to school,” Buffy smiled, “He wants me to better myself and get an education.” 

Another girl giggled, “Your husband insisted that you go to school? Why? Is he too lazy to work?”

“No,” Buffy said with a frown, “He’s been good to me, really good; he worked for months to make sure I had a choice.” 

“No!!” Cynthia gasped, “Where did you find this man? And where can I get one?”

“Oh, Andrew is one of a kind,” Buffy said, “But I’m sure you’ll meet him when he comes to see me.”

As the class started Buffy was a bit worried, her first days at college were still fresh in her mind but Andrew told her that she could do this by herself and she didn’t want to disappoint him or herself.

After class Andrew met Buffy in the corridor and Buffy’s new friends looked at him and her confused, one of the girls looked at the others and said, “He’s not that bad looking.” 

Andrew introduced himself to the girl’s, one of them asked, “So how did you and Buffy get together?”

Andrew looked at Buffy, who said, “It’s like this; we knew each other for like ever and I honestly never considered him as anything more than a friend but he wormed his way into my heart and now I can’t imagine my life without him.” 

“Thanks Buffy,” Andrew whispered as he pulled her in for a kiss, one of the girls gasped in shock as she had never seen her father kiss her mom like that.

Cynthia looked at them with a bit of jealously but shook her head and said, “Buffy, you’re one lucky girl.”

Buffy nodded as they walked off, Andrew held her hand and walked towards a nice secluded area.

Andrew smiled, “So how was your first class?”

“Perfect,” Buffy said with pride, “The classes really suit me, how are your classes?” 

“Good,” Andrew smiled, “The classes suit me.” 

As they talked Andrew smiled, Buffy looked a lot happier than she had seemed in Sunnydale or even leading the slayers. 

He had to ask her now. 

“Umm,” Andrew whispered, “I was going to wait for tonight but I can’t wait, I’m not sure if you want this.”

Buffy looked at Andrew as he pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket, her eyes widened in surprise and Andrew whispered, “Will you marry me? You know, for real?” 

‘Oh,’ Buffy thought, he was one of the best things in her life and marriage? It was a big step, but as she saw Andrew look at her hopefully she nodded, “Yes Andrew, I’ll marry you.” 

Andrew nearly collapsed and he coughed out, “Really Buffy? You mean it? You’ll marry me?”

“Yes Andrew,” she said, “We’ve been dating for months and I’m counting the time in Baltimore too and so I’ll marry you and besides, I’m almost sure that another girl would try to steal you from me.” 

Andrew pulled her towards him and kissed her gently, “Oh god,” he whispered, “We’re engaged,” and he began to grin and placed the ring on her finger. 

Buffy sighed as she looked at her husband to be, who would’ve thought that she would have found love with Andrew of all people. She looked at the ring; it was simple but beautiful, with a couple of tiny emeralds. 

“Umm, they reminded me of your eyes,” Andrew said quietly, “They’re green too.” 

As she looked at the ring Andrew smiled, “I had this whole thing worked out for you tonight, it was going to special; candles and everything but I couldn’t hold back.” 

“It was perfect Andrew,” Buffy said as she kissed him. 

They went for their afternoon classes and Andrew was in a daze, he was engaged to Buffy, he had a fiancé, as in a girl. He honestly thought he wouldn’t get this far with Buffy but here they were. 

Buffy sat there admiring the ring, she vaguely wondered what Andrew had to do to pay for it, she didn’t care about the cost anymore but she wanted to do something nice for Andrew to pay him back for everything. 

After classes had ended Andrew looked at Buffy and said, “You ready to go home?”

“Yeah Andrew,” Buffy said with happiness, “And besides I got to tell Penny that we’re getting married for real, not just pretending.” 

Andrew sighed as he called for Leo to orb them home, Leo looked at the ring and muttered, “You said I could watch you propose, I wanted to see the look on her face.”

“You can come to the wedding,” Andrew said, “You’ve been a good friend and I want you there.” 

“Yep,” Buffy nodded, “But it’s not going to be for a while yet as we have to plan, it’s not like we have friends to invite to the wedding.” 

Andrew nodded, “There’s Jeremiah and Rose, I wouldn’t mind them coming over a wedding, it’d be a good way to pay them back for their kindness.” 

“Yeah,” Buffy said, “I wanted to thank them, if it wasn’t for them we wouldn’t have been able to have it so easily.” 

Leo nodded and orbed them to the Manor; Penny smiled and said, “So how was your first day at school?” 

Buffy smiled, “Perfect but on to some news; Andrew proposed to me.”

“Stellar,” Penny said, “So when’s the big day?”

“Umm,” Andrew muttered, “Don’t know we don’t have many friends in this time so it’s going to be a small ceremony.” 

“Don’t you guys worry,” Penny yelled as she went to get Allen, “We’ll plan everything.” 

Andrew looked at Buffy, who smiled and took him up to their room so they could talk about things, Buffy looked at Andrew as they sat down, “First of all Andrew, I have nothing about being called Buffy Wells.” Andrew smiled and Buffy nodded, “Now I have no idea about children and we’ve been careful as you’ve used condoms except for that first night.” 

“Buffy,” Andrew said, “I want children. Honestly, I want children with you.” 

“Yeah,” Buffy said with a shrug, “And what do we tell them about ourselves, they are going to be asking questions about why mommy and daddy aren’t aging.” 

“So we tell them the truth,” Andrew said, “We won’t get anywhere by lying to them, right?”

She sighed, “Yes, you’re right Andrew but we can wait awhile until we have children, right?”

“Totally,” Andrew said as he kissed her shoulder, “Right after we finish school and I’ll wait as long as you want Buffy.” 

“Thanks,” Buffy said with a smile as she hugged him and whispered, “God, I love you Andrew.” 

He nodded and pulled her down next to her and held her, Andrew murmured, “I love you too Grace, my beautiful Grace.” 

She smiled, “Andrew, I love it when you call me Grace. Do you think on the wedding license that we can call me Grace rather than Buffy?” 

“For you Grace, anything,” Andrew whispered, “And like I said; you’re always going to be Grace to me.”

 

TBC

 

A/N: I will be describing Buffy/Andrew’s wedding when I get to it. Do you want them to have any children?

 

Please rate and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

Chapter 8

 

Five years had passed since Buffy and Andrew had been sent to the past by the unknown force that saved them from the fire and by now they had given up on going home to their own time, they had decided to wait until after they graduated, but halfway through Andrew had changed his major to journalism as he felt that it would be better for him. 

‘But all the time waiting hadn’t helped me with this,’ Andrew thought and gulped as he watched Buffy walk down the aisle in the pretty white dress that she and Patty had picked out. He looked at Leo, who held his shoulder reassuringly whispering, “Man, this is what you wanted, remember?”

“Umm, yeah, but now it’s real; I’m going to be marrying a woman,” Andrew whispered wide eyed, “This is totally what I didn’t imagine for my wedding day, trust me.” 

Buffy noticed Andrew looking at her and sighed, she almost wished that her mom was here but, she sighed, she could definitely deal as Penny was becoming increasingly maternal around both of them now. 

As she stood there listening to the priest recite the vows and Andrew placed the ring on her finger she nearly broke down crying, ‘He wasn’t who I pictured marrying at all, but what the hell,’ she thought, ‘No one could tell me who to love.’ 

Andrew sighed as he kissed his wife, ‘His wife,’ his mind repeated to him silently and he kissed her again, he made the right choice. 

As they walked down the aisle Buffy whispered, “After the honeymoon I got a job interview at the child protection agency.” 

“So, I got the job at the newspaper,” Andrew said, “They called yesterday, I start in two weeks.” 

Buffy hugged Andrew and was about to kiss him again when Andrew waved over Jeremiah and Rose. 

Jeremiah smiled at them both, “Now this was a nice ceremony, better than you two eloping to Baltimore. You looked beautiful Buffy.” 

Rose added her congratulations and said, “Buffy, you know the women of the neighbourhood were annoyed to find out that Andrew was still legally single, hearts were broken when I told the girls that you were getting married for real.”

Andrew sighed as he kissed Buffy again; he looked at them both and said, “I’m sure they’ll find love somehow.” 

“Yeah,” Rose laughed, “They have hope now that if there is one good man out there then they can find others. Oh and congratulations again,” and she walked away. 

Leo came up behind them and smiled, “I like those two; so friendly and oh yeah, I told people that the reception at the manor is going to be causal so they don’t have to wear these monkey suits.” 

“Just wait until you get married,” Andrew chided, “Your wife is going to want a nice ceremony.” 

“Well,” Leo laughed as he orbed them to the manor so they could get out of their suits, “We’ll see.” 

Andrew took off his tuxedo and put on some nice casual clothes and saw Buffy come out in a simple dress, he took her in his arms and said, “So, no regrets on joining the Wells family?”

“None,” Buffy whispered, “None at all, I don’t mind being a Wells.”

“Good,” Andrew whispered as they kissed again, “And I got a wedding gift for both of us: I got us a house of our own Grace, that’s what I’ve been saving for and Allen and Penny helped me find it.” 

Buffy kissed Andrew hard and whispered, “Gods, how do you keep these things secret from me?” 

“That’s for you to figure out,” Andrew said, his blue eyes shining as he slipped his hands down to her waist and whispered, “I love you so much,” as they headed down to help. 

After the reception and all the toasts Andrew took Buffy into his arms and said, “Now here’s your second surprise: Leo’s going to orb us to Maui tomorrow morning.” 

The next morning Andrew and Buffy were orbed out by Leo and Penny looked at Allen and said, “I totally don’t envy the people in Maui, listening to those two go at it at all the time.” 

Allen kissed Penny and whispered, “Time for our gift,” and they started getting the furniture ready for them to move to their new place. 

 

At the hotel in Maui Andrew nuzzled his wife whispering, “I’m wondering, what made you want to go into Child protective services Grace?”

Buffy smiled at this, “I want to help children, I want to be a hero for reasons other than killing vampires. I want to make a difference in people’s lives and children’s lives.” 

“I am so proud of your choice Grace,” Andrew whispered. 

“So, no more condoms I take it?” Buffy said with a smile. 

“Are you ready for children?” Andrew asked seriously, “Because I won’t bring a child into the world if neither of us is ready.” 

Buffy thought it over and nodded, “I’m totally ready for children, let’s try for a couple, please Andrew?”

Andrew looked at the condoms he had and tossed them out and nodded, “Anything you say Grace and I want as many children as you want.”

 

Two weeks later they came back to the manor, Penny noted the exhausted look on both of their faces and she almost burst out laughing as she imagined the other people that were in the hotel that they stayed at. 

“So,” she said, “How many times were you two asked politely to keep it down?” Penny laughed. 

Buffy grinned, “At least fourteen, I think and besides we didn’t hurt anyone, I hope, at least.” 

“Well, you two can definitely move into the new place now as we have furnished it for you,” Allen said happily, “Leo’s going to orb you to the place.” 

They stayed and had some tea and biscuits but soon they went to the house that Andrew had been saving for them. Buffy looked at it and said, “This is beautiful Andrew,” she looked at the large yard and looked at him and the house, “It has the same feeling as the place in Baltimore.” 

“I liked it too,” Andrew whispered, “That’s why I picked it up for us.” 

As they settled in Andrew and Buffy slept in their own bed, that night Andrew thanked god and whatever saved them five years ago. They both dreamed happily, things were looking up for both of them. 

The next few weeks they fell into a routine of going to work and meeting each other for coffee and lunches while Andrew was working hard at the newspaper.

 

One night as Andrew came home he saw the lights on and saw Buffy sitting at the table rubbing her head, he walked behind her and said, “What’s wrong?” 

Buffy groaned, “Andrew, it was horrible; I had to go with a fellow worker to investigate some allegations of abuse.” 

Andrew began to rub her back, “Grace, what happened?” 

“It was true because when we got there they had this little boy, he was so beautiful Andrew: strawberry blond hair and these beautiful green eyes and,” Buffy said with tears in her eyes, “His father was hitting over the stupidest things I’ve ever heard about.” 

“What happened?” Andrew asked, “What happened to the boy?”

“Oh he’s fine Andrew,” Buffy said, “But the father went to hit him again and I reacted and grabbed his arm, he screamed and kicked me and well, now he’s in the hospital, screaming that he was going to call the cops.” 

Andrew kissed her cheek and said, “Grace, you did the right thing if he was stupid enough to try to hurt his child in front of you and your worker.” 

“Yeah,” Buffy said with a slight smile, “The police told me that they weren’t going to press charges, after all it was to protect a child but Andrew, I’m going to have to practice again so I don’t hurt anyone too badly but the other worker stated that he would stand by me.” 

“Alright,” Andrew smiled, “I brought some burgers for us.” 

“Thanks,” Buffy said as she ate one of the burgers and smiled softly, “I haven’t been eating right lately.” 

“Well,” Andrew said, “We’ll go to the doctor tomorrow; I want to make sure you’re alright.” 

Andrew stretched out and held her close and turned on the TV, he kissed her and they settled down. 

Later that night in bed Andrew was holding Buffy close to him and he whispered, “Do you think you might be pregnant? I mean we haven’t been trying but we are, umm, fairly active, right?”

Buffy snuggled closer to Andrew and laughed, “That’s for sure but do you think it’s possible?”

“I hope its possible Grace,” Andrew said happily, “Personally I think you’d make a cool mom.” 

“Andrew,” Buffy said, “You forgot about yourself; you’re going to be a great father.” 

The next morning Andrew got the car ready and he got Buffy out into the car, she looked at him and said, “I still can’t believe you got a car.” 

“Can’t depend on Leo for everything,” Andrew said, “And besides, I can drive pretty nicely.” 

“Yeah, you can,” Buffy laughed, “Mom wouldn’t let me drive until I got my permit.” 

“I wish I’ve met her,” Andrew said, “I mean she is technically my in law, right?” 

‘Maybe,’ Buffy thought, ‘We could send a warning for her to get tested early, then we can introduce you to her.’ 

Andrew whistled a tune as they headed to the doctor’s office, Buffy looked concerned, what if she was pregnant? and if she was, what kind of mom would she be like? She knew that Andrew would be a great father, in some ways he was like a big kid himself. 

Andrew was still unsure about being a father himself as he didn’t have very good role models’ growing up, that was for damn sure, so he should probably avoid what his dad did. 

He sighed as they finally pulled into the clinic, Andrew was uneasy but he would support his wife with whatever was going on.

Andrew waited outside in the waiting room while Buffy went through some tests, he was a bit nervous, ‘What if something was wrong with her, like some sort of cancer or something.’ He was still thinking about it when he heard the nurse say, “Mr Wells, you can go in, your wife and the doctor are ready to see you.” 

He rushed in and saw Buffy smiling a bit, ‘Maybe,’ he thought, ‘It wasn’t that bad.’ 

The Doctor smiled and said, “We found out why your wife is a bit under the weather, she’s two months pregnant.” 

Andrew felt light headed, “I’m going to be a daddy!!? Me?’ he thought and suddenly fainted. 

He was floating in a void and he kept hearing, “Andrew, Andrew, Andrew, Andrew wake up!!”

“Umm, Buffy, are we going to be parents?” Andrew asked a bit dopily, “If we are then we’re going to have to make a nursery.” 

“Yeah, we’re going to be parents,” Buffy said, “And I hope we’re ready.”

Andrew sighed, “We’ll do our best, I promise.”

 

TBC

 

A/N: Well, Buffy is pregnant it is up to you what gender the baby is and suggestions for the baby’s name will be appreciated. The next crossover in this story will be mentioned soon. When the time is appropriate should Buffy call her mom about the tumour?

 

Please rate and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

Chapter nine

 

Andrew stared at Buffy in shock; he was going to be a dad? He put his hand on her stomach and blushed as Buffy put his hand and whispered, “Yeah, you gave me a gift.” 

He kissed her deeply and said, “I hope we get a girl, one that looks like her mom.” 

Buffy laughed, “I want a boy, honestly, someone who’s as sweet as you.” 

“Whatever Buffy, it’s going to be both of us,” Andrew said his face pink, “Our baby, one of many I hope.” 

“God,” Buffy smiled, “The way you go sometimes, I don’t doubt that you will knock me up constantly.” 

As they got home Andrew walked into the spare room and sighed, what could he do to get a nursery? He didn’t want to bother Leo with this, he could do this himself. 

He heard some tinkling sounds and looked behind him and saw Leo, who grinned, “What got you so happy my man? I could feel you for miles.” 

“Oh, umm,” Andrew said, “Umm, Buffy’s pregnant with my child.” 

Leo smiled brightly and orbed into the kitchen, causing Buffy to yelp in surprise and laugh as she saw the look on Leo’s face. 

“That is incredible,” Leo said, “Congratulations you two, how long have you been pregnant?”

She smiled, “About two months they said to me and I’m not sure how that happened as Andrew used condoms because he didn’t want me to get pregnant before we were ready.”

“Condoms aren’t exactly fool proof,” Andrew said as he came downstairs and kissed Buffy’s neck, “And besides, we got to do a lot things for this.” 

“Well if you want, I can help with the nursery?” Leo said with smile. 

“This weekend then?” Andrew said, “We’ll put in the stuff and then, when we find about the gender, we’ll paint for it.” 

The weekend came soon enough and Leo and Andrew spent two hours trying to figure out how to put the crib together, Buffy watched in a bit of amusement as Leo looked at the directions and muttered, “You have to multi-lingual to even figure this out.” 

Andrew sighed as he saw Buffy looking at him smiling; he got up and whispered, “Do you need anything?”

“No,” she shook her head, “Just admiring Leo’s craftsmanship,” as they saw him look at the directions and Andrew kissed her and went back to help her. 

After a couple of hours Andrew and Leo had managed to put the crib up, Buffy smiled and Leo muttered, “There we go and I’m sure we didn’t need these extra parts.” 

As they ate dinner Leo smiled, “So, you looking forwards to having a baby Buffy? I mean it’s going to be cool, I think.”

“I’m still a bit uneasy about this,” Buffy said, “But I think we can handle a baby.”

 

The next few weeks were decent; Andrew was beyond happy that Buffy didn’t have morning sickness but as they were sleeping one night Buffy woke him up and said, “Umm, Andrew, can I have some bacon, pickles and a vanilla milkshake and can you mix them all together?”

Andrew muttered, “Grace, I can get the pickles and bacon but there isn’t any stores that make milkshakes open right now.” 

Buffy growled, “Now Andrew!!!”

As he was downstairs cooking the bacon and getting the pickles, he felt awful about doing this but yelled, “Leo.”

Leo appeared, “Andrew man, what’s up?” 

“Please, for the love of god,” Andrew pleaded, “Find some place that sells vanilla milkshakes and get one,” as he passed Leo some money and begged him to do it. 

“Cravings already?” Leo said as he took the money and Andrew nodded. “Don’t worry,” Leo said, “I’ll get you the milkshake,” and orbed out of there. 

Andrew was cooking the bacon and getting the pickles ready, as he got the blender ready Leo reappeared with the milkshake and Andrew hugged him whispering, “Thank you Leo, thank you.” 

“Yeah,” Leo smiled, “I had to go to New York for this but hey, it’s good they told me.” 

They both made faces as Andrew poured the milkshake into the blender and tossed the pickles and bacon and suddenly blended them together and Leo muttered, “It looks horrible!!” 

Andrew only nodded, “But it’s for Buffy and thank you so much Leo.” 

Leo grinned as he orbed away and Andrew ran upstairs and saw Buffy waiting for him, she drank it and Andrew smiled, “Its good? Then I can get back to sleep?”

“Mmm, it is good Andrew, you want a taste?” Buffy asked as she continued to drink it. 

“I’m good,” Andrew muttered as he went back to sleep. 

Buffy finished the shake and kissed Andrew’s neck, thanking him for being patient with her, he smiled, “Next time a craving hits, please Grace, please wait until the morning love then I can get everything your heart desires.” 

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him and went back to sleep. 

 

Four months later Andrew was rubbing Buffy’s ankles and her shoulders, he put his hand on her stomach smiling; Buffy had told him the baby was starting to kick and he thanked god for Leo taking her to prenatal classes if he was too busy at work. 

Buffy groaned, “Pregnancy, I always feel full now,” and smiled as Andrew rubbed her stomach and began to read to the baby. 

“What?” Andrew exclaimed, “It’s good for the baby if you read to them or play music.” 

“Come on, let’s watch TV, alright?” Buffy said, “I love how you take care of me but goddamn it, you’re going to burn yourself out.”

“I love taking care of you both,” Andrew whispered, “And you’re carrying my baby, how can’t I take care of you?” 

She nodded and Andrew sat behind Buffy and he put his hand over her stomach, he was going to feel his child kick as he hadn’t yet, as he thought about it, he still couldn’t believe that his wife was carrying their child; something that was of both of them. As his hand caressed over her stomach he felt a movement and a kick, his eyes widened. 

“Yeah,” Buffy said, “The baby’s a kicker and please don’t burn yourself out taking care of us, please?” 

Andrew nodded, “Yes Grace, I’ll will but anyways we got another doctor appointment tomorrow and I’ll go with you this time.” 

Buffy smiled and said, “Cool, the Doctor does not believe that Leo’s your big brother, he thinks that I cheated on you.” 

“Well we’ll set him straight tomorrow,” Andrew murmured, “I promise you that Grace.”

 

The next day at the Doctor’s office, the Doctor looked at them and said, “So Leo is your older brother?”

“Oh yeah,” Andrew said, “He’s my older brother; he’s just helping us if I get busy at the office.” 

“Okay,” he looked at Buffy and said, “Mrs Wells you’re going to have take it easy now so you can get ready for when the babies are born.” 

Andrew looked up, “Babies? As in plural? There are two of them in her?” 

The Doctor nodded, “Yes, its twins Mr Wells.” 

Buffy muttered, “Crap,” as Andrew collapsed again and she pulled him back up, “Andrew, are you alright?” 

“Umm, yeah,” Andrew muttered, “I’m fine, I could’ve sworn that he said twins?” 

“I did Mr Wells and I’m surprised that we didn’t find out about the second baby until now,” the Doctor said with a smile, “Which means, Mrs Wells, that you’re going to have to take it easy from now on.”

“Yeah, I got maternity leave coming up. My boss is really nice about this whole thing, he’s going let me take my job back when they are old enough,” Buffy said happily. 

“Really? You aren’t going to quit working because you have children?” The Doctor said with a puzzled look on his face.

Andrew shook his head and said, “She’s allowed to do what she wants and we got some friends who can baby-sit for us if we need too.” 

They left; Andrew looked at Buffy in awe, “Two of them? I hope they’re both girls?” 

“How about one of each?” Buffy said, “That way both of us can have what we want.” 

“That works,” Andrew said, “Grace, that really works.” 

When they got home Andrew called Leo and gave him the good news, which caused Leo to grin even wider, “Twins? I heard that having twins early on is considered good luck.” 

“Really?” Buffy said, “I don’t think we need good luck, we make good luck for ourselves.” 

“So, do you know the genders yet?” Leo asked hopefully, “That way we can figure out what to paint the nursery.”

“No,” Andrew said shaking his head, “We’re going to find out the old fashioned way, so I’m thinking we can paint the room a nice neutral green.”

“Okay, this weekend then,” Leo said happily, “We paint the nursery.” 

Buffy watched the two discuss the colour and thought, ‘Leo’s going to be the twin’s cool uncle,’ she almost wished she could share this with Giles though, if Andrew’s calculations were right, Giles was barely in his teens.

 

As the months passed Buffy got a bit self conscious about how she looked though Andrew kept assuring her that he would love her no matter what she weighed and how she looked beautiful. 

“So, I don’t look like a fat blimp?” Buffy said, “Honestly Andrew, tell me the truth?” 

Andrew kissed her deeply and said, “No, you are beautiful Grace. Trust me, you will always be beautiful.” 

Buffy looked at her stomach, suddenly respecting what her mom went through when carrying her, though she had two of them in her, she wondered if dad treated mom the way Andrew was treating her?. 

A week later Andrew was woken up by warm fluid spilling over his leg, he muttered, “Did I just pee myself again? I haven’t done that since I was five,” he got up and saw Buffy clutching her stomach.

“Andrew!!!” Buffy screamed, “It’s time, the babies are coming now!!” 

‘What the hell!?“ Andrew thought as he got dressed and got her dressed, he was running around and suddenly panicked and yelled, “Leo, I need your help!!” 

Leo orbed in and said, “What’s wrong? Andrew, you hardly call me,” Andrew explained in a panicking voice and Leo grabbed them both and orbed them to the hospital. 

Andrew rushed Buffy in and said, “Please help me, my wife went into labour.” 

The nurse ran over and put Buffy into a wheelchair and rolled her into the delivery room, Andrew attempted to follow her when the nurse stopped her and said, “Please Mr Wells, we can take care of her. You just relax.” 

“No, I want to be there for her, please let me in?” Andrew pleaded. 

She sighed, “Alright, but most husbands don’t like to see their wives like this.” 

Buffy looked around for Andrew, she wanted him with her so he could see the birth of their children. She screamed as another contraction hit her, ‘This is so much more painful than fighting vampires,’ she thought. 

Andrew rushed next to her and said, “I’m here Grace.” 

“Thank you,” Buffy said, “And also, if I say anything mean it’s going to be from the pain not because I’m pissed.” 

He nodded and whispered, “Grace, I love you.” 

Leo looked around and said, “So, I’ll just wait in the room then?”

As the hours passed Leo was getting worried, he heard screaming that suddenly stopped and would suddenly start again. 

‘That’s it!!’ Leo thought, ‘I’m going in there,’ and walked in and was suddenly pushed out by Andrew, who had a large, tired smile on his face and he said, “Leo, come in here.” 

“Is everything alright?” Leo asked a bit worried for them. 

Andrew nodded and he pulled Leo in and they saw Buffy holding the babies close to her, one in a tiny blue blanket and another in a pink. Andrew grinned with pride, “Our son and daughter.” 

“That is… wow!!!” Leo said as he walked over to the bed and saw the two children. 

Andrew held his son and said, “This is Jonathon Leo Wells and Tara Faith Wells.” 

Leo looked at one of them and said, “Can I hold one please? And you gave one of them my name as the middle name?”

“Yes,” Buffy said with a tired smile, “We were talking and you’ve been so good to us over the years and we want you to be John’s godfather? We’re going to ask Penny to be Tara’s godmother.” 

“Cool,” Leo said as he cradled Jonathon in his arms, “I accept and I’m sure that Penny will accept to be that little angel’s godmother.” 

 

TBC 

 

A/N: Sorry if it seemed a bit disjointed as I was going through Buffy’s time being pregnant and the next chapter will be better, I hope. Also what do you think of the names? 

 

Please rate and review.


End file.
